This Is What It's Come To
by Hailz98
Summary: A new marriage law has been passed and everyone with 50 or less of wizarding blood is being forced to marry a pureblood. Though there are many problems that pop up as it goes along. FWHG pairing
1. the news

This is what it's come to.

By Hailz98

**: Disclaimer- don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story, the belong to J.K. Rowling:**

* * *

It's not easy living in this time era, it's really not. There's so much going on that its barley safe to walk out of your house anymore. With Lord Voldemort and his supporters on the rise, nobody is safe. Of course there are those trying to stop him, people such as Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the golden boy and the Order of the Phoenix. But we can only do so much, you know? We try and try, it's constantly like a game of tennis. The victory goes back and forth, back and forth. Sometimes it feels like this war will never end, as much as I really, really wish it would.

That's where I come in though, Hermione Granger. Known to most people as "the brightest witch of my age" but I'm not always so sure about that. I mean, I guess I am a know it all, but that's pretty much all I've got going for me. My hair is a big busy mane that I prefer to acknowledge as "The rats nest", my eyes are boring old brown, I guess I would be considered skinny but I can defiantly point some things out about my body that I wish would just go away. But as I was saying, that's where I come in. I'm the Brains in the golden trio that consists of, of course, Harry and our best friend, Ronald Weasley. We've been friends since our first year at Hogwarts, and that was nearing 10 years ago.

I hardly see them anymore though. Harry's been hard at work as an Auror, between that and always being off trying to find new ways to defeat Lord Voldemort, juggling his girlfriend, Ginny, who is Ron's younger and only sister, I hardly get to see him anymore.

Then there's Ron, Keeper for the Chudley Cannons Qudditch team. We had long ago had our try at dating, and I can assure you, that was most certainly not in the cards for us. So we had a smooth transition back into friendship and not long after, he got back together with his school sweetheart, Lavender Brown.

So as you can see, everyone's busy and in love. With the exception of Lord Voldemort still running around, everything's perfect for everyone…except me, that is.

I'm a medic-witch at St. Mungo's and I mean, that was all well and good but I'm certainly lonely. The only person I really can talk to anymore is Ginny, and she is even hard to get a hold of anymore since she started her own Clothing line called, "_Witch-ess_". Leaving just me…poor Hermione out of the loop of things again. Go figure.

One summer afternoon, after work, I was heading out of the office to go home. It was hot and sticky from humidity and my evening plans were to head home, throw a hot-pocket in the microwave and take a nice, long buddle bath. Now that's a fun Friday night right there. As I was walking out of the office doors, I heard the secretary talking furiously into the phone, "-are you sure? Oh mom, that's horrible. What will I do? I can't marry yet! It'll ruin everything! How could the minister do this?"

My extreme curiosity was anxious to go find out what she was talking about, it sounded pretty important. Did she say something about the minister and having to get married? I didn't press it too much, I figured I'd find out eventually anyway.

Once I got home, just as I was ripping open my ham and cheese hot pocket, there was a tap at the window. I went over to see one of the ministries big gray owls with a letter clutched in its talons. After giving it a treat, and retrieving my now gooey hot pocket, I say down on the couch and tore open the letter.

"_To Mrs. Hermione Jane Granger,_

_We are to inform you that due to the newly passed Wizarding Marriage Law that claims every mudblood or wizard with 50 or less Wizarding blood is to marry someone of the pureblood line. We are in the process of pairing you up with an eligible pureblood bachelor. Please expect to hear from us within the next 48 hours or less._

_Sincerely,_

_Fender Blanzworth,_

_From the department of Wizarding marriage arrangements_"

I nearly fainted. Within seconds, my hot pocket was in the garbage and I was floo-ing my way over to the Weasley house to find Ginny.

When I got there, everything was in an uproar. Ginny was nearly in tears, her father's arms around her, trying to comfort her and there were four very angry Weasley boys sitting at the table being scolded by their mother. When I made my arrival noticed by knocking a glass off the counter as I stumbled in, everyone turned.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to intrude but I-I…I…" was all I could say. Mr. Weasley finished for me as I was ushered to the table with a cup of tea put in front of me.

"You got the Letter, did you, Hermione?" He asked sulkily. I nodded numbly, I felt like I was in some crazy dream state.

"All of the Weasley kids have been set up to marry someone, except for Bill, obviously. We have no idea who's marrying who, the Ministries not letting out any more information until all the pairs are made up and if you resist the marriage, you either loose you're magic or are forced to marry." Mr. Weasley offered, figuring as to why I could be there. I'm glad he did, because I honestly didn't know how to start the conversation. I looked up, George and Fred were mumbling threats against the ministry to each other, Ron was staring fiercely at the table, and Charlie was expressing his concerns to his older, married brother, Bill.

Lose my magic? Because I didn't want to marry someone against my will? What the hell is going on!

Ginny and I ended up going up to her room, where we didn't talk. I spent the next day there, awaiting my letter so I wouldn't have to be alone when I got the news. Harry took a few days off from work and stayed as well and Bill's wife, Fleur, showed up. The Order members were constantly in and out, bringing whatever information they could find and then reporting back to learn more. It was so hectic.

The next night after I had shown up, a flock of ministry owls were knocking on the window, one addressed to each of the to-be married witches and wizards. We all sat around the kitchen. Tonks and Remus were there, leaning against the wall. They were both single to, and the new law required any woman between 17-40 and any men 18-55, to be married. Bill sat at the table, Fleur standing behind him with her hands on his shoulders. Ron was rocking back and fourth nervously in his chair, mumbling to Harry who was sitting next to him, equally nervous. Fred was sitting on the counter, George standing leaning against it. Though as to where Fred looked as if he would rip someone's head off, George was as calm as a cucumber. Charlie was sitting in front of the fire place, keeping quiet.

It was Mr. Weasley who let the owls in. They all flew over to their designated person, dropped of the letter and flew out. We all just stared at the letters for a moment, our names neatly placed on the front of them, closed with the ministry seal. Harry was the person who broke the ice and opened his letter. He read it out loud.

"_To Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_In response to our recent letter, we have finally picked and eligible mate for you. You must understand the purpose of this law is to help the magical population grow. It is necessary for a child to be born within two years of the marriage. You are to be married to one Miss. Ginerva Weasley. Please report back to the department of Wizarding Marriage Arrangements as soon as a date is set._

_Sincerely,_

_Fender Blanzworth,_

_From the department of Wizarding marriage arrangements_"

Ginny screamed and threw herself into Harry's arms. He stood up, picking her up and dancing around the room with her in his arms. They were both laughing so hard. They were lucky. I was most likely going to end up marrying some hopeless cause.

While everyone else started to gingerly open their own letters, I got up and slipped out the door. I didn't want to read in front of all those people, I just wanted to know who I was going to be forced to live the rest of my life with.

As I walked down to the small pond that was near the Weasley house and sat down on a old tree stump, I could here a yell of rage and a series of curse words from the house. I then heard a loud "FRED WEASLEY! MIND YOUR SELF!" from none other then Mrs. Weasley. God, did I feel sorry for the poor woman who had to marry him.

It was bright out, I slowly opened my letter. I skipped all the stuff that said the same thing as Harry's and got right to what I needed to know. Who was I marrying?

* * *

A/N: so who wants to know who Hermiones marrying? hrmmmm? If i get some reveiws or interests, i'll continue. If i dont then well, i'll just take it off. hope to hear from you all who read be honest 


	2. the groom

This is what its come to-Chapter two

By Hailz98

It was bright out, I slowly opened my letter. I skipped all the stuff that said the same thing as Harry's and got right to what I needed to know. Who was I marrying?

O

My hands were trembling to the point the letter almost slipped out of my hands. The stars were just coming out as the sun was sinking. My eyes couldn't focus, all the words on the page were mashed together and didn't make sense.

I set the paper down on my lap for a second, and took a deep breath, "Okay Hermione, you can do this. Just read the name. Read the name and you'll be one step closer to making this easier. Read the damn name." she spoke out loud to herself.

She picked up the paper and looked at it again; scanning it for the thing she needed to know. It stopped at the end of the paragraph and her eyes grew wide. There, in bold black ink, was the name. She said it and it came out in a whisper, "…Fred Weasley."

O

She sat there for a little while, a light breeze began to pick up. It tossed my hair and felt nice, but made me shiver at the same time. It was dramatically turning colder, even when just yesterday was up in the 90's. Fall was just around the corner. I always wanted to be married in the fall. Did Fred want to be married in the fall? Did he even like the fall? He could hate it for all I know.

Wait, why do I care? He barely knows anything about me either. I want to be married in the fall and Damnit; I'll be married when I want!

I was so caught up in my momentary discussion with myself about when the stupid wedding was going to take place that I hardly realized when a person came up and stood next to me. I looked up.

Fred.

He didn't say anything at first, so I didn't either but after a while it just got unbearable. I had to say something, "It's going to be a nice night tonight."

What the hell was that? 'It's going to be a nice night tonight'? Who_ SAYS_ that? He looked down at me, with a smirk on the side of his mouth. The Oh so famous Fred Weasley smirk. I almost felt proud for a split second that I had been the cause of that smirk. Then I remembered what I had actually said and felt like an idiot.

"I guess so." He said after a while, when I didn't respond he added on, "So do you always start of conversations about the weather?"

"Sometimes." I shot back. Why did he have to be so difficult, "Why are you out here?"

"This is my parent's home; I can go wherever I want. Why are_ you_ out here? Aren't you the least bit curious as to who everyone's marrying?"

Of course I was curious as to everyone's marrying. They were my friends. But I just needed a moment to let it sink in that_ I_ was getting married too. He took my silence as a hint to go on.

"It's all pretty boring actually. I thought there would be more odd pairs, but its more like the Ministry just looked in on who knew who. There's just one I can't figure out how they decided on. Maybe they just ran out of people and threw the leftovers together."

I raised my eyebrow, "Please get to your point." He coughed.

"Well, Tonks and Remus are together, surprise, surprise. Ginny and Harry, I believe you were there for that one-"

"-even if I weren't I'm sure their screeches of excitement were heard in China."

He laughed slightly and continued, "Ron and Lavender, George and Angelina, Charlie and Katie Bell…"

"Wait a second; did you just say Angelina and George?" I cut in for the second time, "Didn't _you_ used to date her?"

He continued as though I hadn't said anything, though he did stand up a little straighter, "So that's all that and as you can see, some people are happy, some people hardly know the people they're marrying and others and just thrown together. Leftovers."

"And what was the one that you just can't figure?" I asked. I obviously knew what he was going to say, but I decided to ask anyway.

"Well you see, I somehow got asked to marry this really smart and beautiful girl who I know nothing about and I'm not exactly happy about it because she's my little brothers best friend and we haven't spoken more then a dozen words to each other since we met."

"What a pity. I'm so sorry for you." I was a little hurt by his words though I really had no right to be. He turned to me and smiled.

He draped his jacket over my shoulders and whispered in my ear, "don't be.", And walked away.

O


	3. the jacket

This is what its come to-Chapter two

By Hailz98

* * *

"Well you see, I somehow got asked to marry this really smart and beautiful girl who I know nothing about and I'm not exactly happy about it because she's my little brothers best friend and we haven't spoken more then a dozen words to each other since we met."

"What a pity. I'm so sorry for you." I was a little hurt by his words though I really had no right to be. He turned to me and smiled.

He draped his jacket over my shoulders and whispered in my ear, "don't be.", And walked away.

O

I had somehow found my way back into the Burrow and up into my bed in Ginny's room but I can hardly remember how. I was instantly absorbed in sleep the minute my head hit the pillow. My dreams were plagued of what being married to the red-head prankster of all time would be like.

I woke up every morning only to run into some trap, hearing the twin's laughter around me. I imagined his kids and the terrors they would be and I somehow got a crazy image of him and i kissing our way to our bed on our wedding night. That was the dream that quickly woke me up.

It was around 7am, so I decided to get up, say my good byes and thank you's to whoever was awake and home and get back to my own flat and hopefully, get to work on time. As I climbed out of bed, I felt something slide off my shoulders and land on the floor with a thud. I turned and looked down to see a worn, jean jacket pooled out by my feet. When I picked it up, my mind instantly flooded with memories of last night.

"I better give this back. I don't want to start anything." She gave a small laugh to herself, then remembered that Ginny was still in the room asleep but thought, " I can see it now! 'I COULD NEVER MARRY YOU! YOU STOLD MY JACKET!' What a great way to start a life long companionship."

I figured I'd just drop it off on my way out, since I passed his door anyway. I went to hang the jacket on the door knob, but it slipped off and fell to the floor. As I reached down to pick it up, the door flew open, knocking me down onto my backside, the jacket across my lap. Fred looked down at me with disbelief.

"Well, its not every morning there's a pretty girls sitting on the floor in front of my door with nothing but a summer nightgown in the morning but hey," he gave a small light shrug, "I could get used to it."

I blushed uncontrollably. How could he be such a flirt so easily? I mean, wasn't it just yesterday he was yelling out his anger as he read that letter? What was going on? After a while of me not saying anything, he scooped me up and retreated back to his room with me in his arms. I was about to scold him, before he pressed me against the wall and captured my lips with his own. Surprisingly, I felt myself kiss back. Then I realized what I was doing and pushed him back. He smiled, reaching forward and grabbing his jacket that I was playing with in my hands absentmindedly, "Thanks for bringing my jacket back, love."

Love? What love? What the hell was he talking about…love? Love didn't happen to people like me! I mean to handsome men like Fred Weasley, sure yeah, love could happen! But not to me! Not to Hermione Jane Granger, miss. Know-it-all, miss. Brightest witch of her age, the medic-witch, the girl who always followed the rules. Love didn't really have rules! It was chaotic and dangerous and spontaneous. Not one of those things was like me! Then, as if he had read my thoughts, he looked into my eyes and said, "Don't be afraid of Love."

O

I practically ran out of his room, used the floo network home, and THEN decided it would be safe to breathe. I can't believe he kissed me! I can't believe that he gave me freak'n love advice! He was so angry, what happened? Why is he acting like we have been in love forever, instead of being thrown together? A leftover, that's what he called it, wasn't it? 'Leftovers' don't fall in love! It just doesn't happen. Although, how a guy like Fred EVER became a 'Leftover' I will never know. What I didn't know though, was if I was looking forward to this marriage or not.

O

* * *

A/N: sorry the chapters so short guys, I've been busy with school the past few days that and i'm pretty lazy. I apologize ahead if it takes me a little while to update sometimes. I'm usually better at writing the story then posting it, not posting as a write, so i'm a little new at this. But i hope you like the little by little bits i write. If you like this, be sure to read some of my other stuff! i recently wrote a peice called "The Mixed tape" that i was so proud of and NOBODY READ IT! or reveiwed it anywho. okay so i'm goign to shut up now! thanks for reading!

THANK YOU FOR REVEIWING:

- UBERxCOOL ((not one, but TWO reveiws! yay!))

-princess-emerelda

-Ingra

hope you guys keep reading!


	4. the story

This is what it's come to-Chapter four

**: USING THE SONG "This Modern Love" by Bloc Party:**

By Hailz98

I practically ran out of his room, used the floo network home, and THEN decided it would be safe to breathe. I can't believe he kissed me! I can't believe that he gave me freak'n love advice! He was so angry, what happened? Why is he acting like we have been in love forever, instead of being thrown together? A leftover, that's what he called it, wasn't it? 'Leftovers' don't fall in love! It just doesn't happen. Although, how a guy like Fred EVER became a 'Leftover' I will never know. What I didn't know though, was if I was looking forward to this marriage or not.

O

Once I got back to work, I did everything I could to keep my mind busy and off Fred. It was difficult, but I figured it I worked my ass off to no end, by the time I got home, I'd be to tired to think about the fact I was getting married soon. Well…actually…I ran away so quickly, we never set a date. So I didn't actually know if I was getting married sooner rather then later or WHAT considering I was so baffled by what was going on. I didn't respond to any of Fred's letters or anyone's for that matter. I just wanted to get away from it, which was hard to do considering Lavender is the secretary where I work and couldn't help but tell everyone who was unfortunate enough to get stuck talking to her about her and "Ronnikins" ((barf)) wedding. I avoided her at all costs, which was hard to do because she was practically stalking me out to ask me why I wasn't answering anyone.

About a week after the whole letter receiving ordeal, I was just getting home as a horrible thunder and lighting storm hit. It had been a rough day…piles of work, one patient woke up from a coma and nearly had a heart attack to find out he was in St. Mungo's for a month, news of Voldemort destroying some office building in muggle London because an ex- death eater was hiding there and avoiding Lavender ((That girl will just NOT give up!)). I tossed my keys on the small wooden table nearby as I slammed the door shut as the wind picked up. I had to rush around the living room shutting windows to stop the rain that was pouring in and since it was so nice out earlier, there were quite a few of them.

Once they were all shut and I had thrown together a pathetic excuse of a sandwich for dinner, I got into my comfy summer nightgown again. It was my favorite, even if it was a bit revealing. It was light blue with spaghetti straps and went to just about mid-thigh, hanging a little loose on my average frame. I decided that, though it may be just asking to get a cold, to go out onto the tiny, one person balcony where I had just managed to squeeze a small lawn chair.

I slid the door open and walked out, instantly feeling the warm rain hitting my skin and getting my nightgown slightly damp. I let my unruly hair get wet down by the rain as I basked in that warm feeling of a summer storm, leaning against the railing and looking out into the alive streets below. As that calm feeling of comfort over-came me, I felt myself humming,

"_To be lost in the forest  
To be cut adrift  
You've been trying to reach me  
You bought me a book  
To be lost in the forest  
To be cut adrift"  
_

The rain came down a little harder and every so often a flash of lightening would light up the horizon. I decided to go back inside, when the power went out. Using my wand, I pushed my way through the dark house to find candles, still humming softly to myself,

"_I've been paid  
I've been paid"_

That's when I got the feeling I wasn't alone anymore. Of course my first and most feared assumption was "VOLDEMORT!" That was until; I heard a male voice sing softly,

"_Don't get offended  
If I seem absent minded  
Just keep telling me facts  
And keep making me smile  
Don't get offended  
If I seem absent minded  
I get tongue-tied  
Baby, you've got to be more discerning  
I've known never known what's good for me  
I will be yours"_

I held my wand closer, still being cautious, until Fred stepped out of the shadows and in front of me,

"_I'll pay for you anytime."_

I decided to keep the song going since you know, it was pretty romantic, almost like being serenaded…or maybe that was what it was,

"_You told me you wanted to eat up my sadness  
Well jump on, enjoy, you can gorge away  
You told me you wanted to eat up my sadness  
Jump right on  
Baby, you've got to be more discerning  
I've known never known what's good for me  
Baby, you've got to be more demanding  
I will be yours"_

He smiled as if me continuing the song was the best gift life had to offer, his smile made me weak in the knee's, he continued,

"_What are you holding out for?  
What's always in the way?_  
_Why so damn absent-minded?  
Why so scared of romance?"_

I looked away from him, turning my back and lighting one of the candles that made the whole room glow and made it smell like Lavender,

"_This Modern Love breaks me"_

He leaned around me, blowing the candle out and wrapping his arms around me, leading me to the couch. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap,

"_This Modern Love wastes me"_

I sang the last verse, my arms some how finding their way around his neck and his face drew closer,

"_Do you wanna come over and kill some time?  
Tell me facts, tell me facts, tell me facts  
tell me facts  
throw your arms around me"_

We sat quietly for a little while, not kissing, but our faces mere inches apart. I repeated, "Tell me facts." He didn't answer so I said it again, "Tell me the facts. Fred Weasley, do…why are you here?"

WAIT THAT WASN'T WHAT I WANTED TO SAY! I WANTED TO ASK IF YOU REALLY DID WANT TO MARRY ME! SHIT!

"You weren't answering anyone's letters. We were worried. As your groom-to-be, it's my job to protect you isn't it?" he pushed a stray strand of my hair back behind my ear and continued, "I want nothing more to protect you forever, 'Mione."

Even years later, I would still always love how I never had to say it and he would always know what I was thinking.

"But what about how you yelled when you read the letter? You sounded so mad…"

"I guess we never told you about that. Well, the ministry mixed up Georges and myself letters, simple mistake, everybody does stuff like this to us. He didn't read the letter when he opened it, he just skipped to the name and when he called out your name…I was well…I was devastated. Because honestly, Hermione, I want you to be my wife. To live with forever and be in love with and live happily ever after…" I couldn't stop the crazy grin that spread across my face that made him smile. He picked me up and stood me on the floor, kneeling before me and holding out a small green velvet box, "Hermione Granger, would you marry me?"

O


	5. authors note

This is what it's come to-**authors note**

* * *

**-Hey everyone, I got a review asking if chapter four was the last chapter. Most likely not. I plan on writing more I'm just not sure where to go with it for the moment and due to an accident involving a rolling chair (best not to ask) I've sprained my wrist which makes typing extremely uncomfortable so once its feeling better I'll be back with more!****Thank to all my readers that reviewed so far:**

-UBERxCOOL

-1111421

-Ingra

-lonelyOdette

-ffacowgirl89

-princess-emerelda

**you guys pretty much rule!**

-Hailz


	6. the confusion

This is what it's come to- **chapter five**

**By: Hailz98**

**A/N: Alright, I can't promise that this will be a super long chapter since my hands in serious pain but I was babysitting tonight and got a few new ideas so I figured I'd endure it and write anyway. Thanks once more to reviewers and readers!**

* * *

"But what about how you yelled when you read the letter? You sounded so mad…" 

"I guess we never told you about that. Well, the ministry mixed up Georges and myself letters, simple mistake, everybody does stuff like this to us. He didn't read the letter when he opened it, he just skipped to the name and when he called out your name…I was well…I was devastated. Because honestly, Hermione, I want you to be my wife. To live with forever and be in love with and live happily ever after…" I couldn't stop the crazy grin that spread across my face that made him smile. He picked me up and stood me on the floor, kneeling before me and holding out a small green velvet box, "Hermione Granger, would you marry me?"

O

"M-Marry?" I squeaked. I was shocked, literally and 100 shocked. He slowly opened the lid of the box, revealing the most perfect, fairy tale ring I've ever seen. The kind of engagement ring you always told your friends when you were little that you'd get. It was silver, which works for me, I don't really like gold much anyway and encrusted with diamonds. I guess he didn't hear me question him, because he just kept talking.

"I mean, I get that I don't exactly have to ask you…since you know, it's kinda like…already pre-decided. I mean…of course you can say no but I don't want them to force you to marry me and I don't want you to loose your magic and…and…I think…I _know _that I love you…"

I didn't know what to say. So I just kinda kept looking at him, then at the ring, then back at him. I guess he was expecting me to say something back, but I was seriously too dumb-founded to even think of anything to say. After a few seconds of my silence, his face started getting this really cute worried look.

Whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA? 'Cute'? How did_ that_ slip out? I mean, he defiantly is cute, but…but…oh I don't know. God this is confuseing and to think I used to believe being a witch would make life easier. AS IF.

"Hermione…if you don't want to…I understand."

Yeah that was probably the point where I snapped back to reality, just in time to see his retreating back heading towards the fireplace and reaching out to grab a handful of floo powder.

"WAIT, FRED!"…or that's what I tried to say except it didn't come out. So, without thinking, I ran towards him. But by the time I got over to him, he was already fading away into the green flames and shouting out "THE BURROW."

O

The next few days went so slow. I was dying to talk to Fred and I didn't even know why. I mean, other then the short crush I had on him back in second year, he hardly crossed my mind.

Well, actually, that's not really true. I suppose he was always there somehow. Like, his jokes always seemed funnier then Georges and when he picked on Ron, I thought it was cute in that big brother love kind of way. Yeah Ron and I were pretty tight for a while, but as I said before, that just was not meant to be.

I kept making attempts to go over to the Burrow, or to the joke shop, but as soon as I'd make a move to go there, I'd suddenly stop moving. It was beyond weird. So, to get my mind off it, I threw myself into work. Working diligently…that was until Lavender pinpointed me and cornered me on my way out one afternoon.

"HERMIONE! WAIT UP!" she called as she walked out from behind the front desk and ran up beside me. Lavender worked every other day, and the days she wasn't working, a girl named Carol came in, she was the girl I heard first talking about all this. She was only an intern and was being sent back home soon to marry some guy in the States.

I slowed down, figuring I couldn't ignore Lavender forever, and she finally slowed down and started walking at my pace, "Hermione! What's up? Its like, you've been avoiding everyone for the past week or two."

No duh. Oh her and Ron will be SUCH a perfect couple. I strained my voice and managed to croak out, "Oh Lavender! It's just been so busy you know? With work and everything! Life is just so hectic anymore!"

"I TOTALLY know what you mean! I've been like, planning this entire wedding, I swear. Ron just goes with whatever I say; like he could hardly care weather we have the after party in a hall or back at the Burrow. I mean, seriously."

Oh. My. God. SHUT UP! "I know! Boys are sooo hard to work with. Well, Lavender, I've really got to get going…"

"But wait!" Lavender said, holding onto my shoulder so I couldn't turn away, "There's a dinner the night after tomorrow that Molly's throwing so we can all get together. I'll tell her you'll be there, kay? Bye, Hermione!"

She did one of those really corny kiss on each cheek things then turned back to her desk. Who said I was going? I really don't recall ever saying I could go. And What the hell is with the first name basis with Mrs. Weasley? I've known her forever and I wouldn't dare to start calling her Molly without a personal invitation, which I'm sure Lavender didn't receive. But Whatever. I was really too confused and tired, and now annoyed, to care. Guess I'm going. Shoot…but Fred's gonna be there. Damn.

When I got home, there was an owl impatiently hovering outside my window. Generally Owls are more calm then that, but when I got closer I realized it was a ministry owl and they tend to get a bit testy if they have to. I don't blame them; they do have a million things to do.

Oh yay. It was a letter from my favorite member of the ministry personnel, Fender Blanzworth.

"_To Miss. Hermione Granger,_

_It has come to my attention that you and Mr. Fred Weasley have not yet come to an agreement date as to when your marriage should be held. Since it seems to be too much leeway to give you some time to think it over, we expect your response in three days time._

_Thank you as always,_

_Fender Blanzworth_

_From the department of Wizarding marriage arrangements"_

And just when I thought things couldn't get ANY DAMN BETTER, this happens. Damn you Fender Blanzworth, Damn you to heck.

In truth, I never even met this guy before. He's like an annoying pen pal…except I don't respond if I can help it and I wish he'd leave me the hell alone.

Great. Just Bloody Great. Three days time? That's the day after the Dinner at the Burrow. I guess I'll just have to confront Fred then, because honestly, I don't think I could live without my magic anymore.

* * *

**A/N: ouch.T.T **

**P.S. you should all read my other stories! hint hint haha **


	7. the makeup

This is what it's come to- **chapter six**

**By: Hailz98**

**A/N: I've come to the conclusion that I want more reviews I always get them from the same people (don't get me wrong I appreciate those a whole lot but I KNOW more people are reading this and not reviewing. I've been looking at my stats!) More reviews please cause if I don't get some more feedback people I'll purposely take forever to update! so yeah rant over, ON TO THE STORY!  
**

* * *

Great. Just Bloody Great. Three days time? That's the day after the Dinner at the Burrow. I guess I'll just have to confront Fred then, because honestly, I don't think I could live without my magic anymore. 

O

The next two days flew by and I found myself prepping for the Burrow Dinner that was only a few hours away. I hadn't talked to Fred yet so my only hopes were that he'd be there or else that would defiantly put a damper on my plan.

Lavender sent me a series of annoying letters telling me about the dinner, apparently to celebrate how everyone (with the exception of Fred and I obviously) had chosen their wedding dates. Apparently, Mr. Weasley had wanted to wait until Fred and I came to the conclusion as well, but Mrs. Weasley was far to impatient to delay throwing another party and George so kindly added that if they decided to do that then they'd have to wait another year for an answer. Good old George…he's just _so_ funny. Remind me to punch him when I see him tonight.

Lavender so wrote saying it was formal, being all wedding related and blah, blah, blah. So it was a trip to the closet, until I realized I had absolutely nothing to wear. It'd been a while since I really needed anything super nice. I glanced at my watch, I had to be there by seven, and I still had four hours. That was plenty of time. I did live right in Diagon alley after all.I went into my favorite shop, "Witch's formal wear" in hopes of finding something, or else I was just going to settle for the dress I wore last Christmas to a ministry company party.

I looked around the small shop, and at first, absolutely nothing appealed to me. I decided to leave but just as I was heading towards the door, a dress in the window caught my attention. It was black with gold seems that snaked up the left side, fading into a flower. The dress was halter top and went a few inches above my knee.

As I stared into the mirror, examining how it looked on me, I saw a redhead step up behind me, "If you ask me, you look pretty gorgeous." I spun around.

"FRED!"

"Is there any other?"

I didn't even respond to his stupid, wise crack…I just threw my arms around him and hugged him as tight as I could, before pressing my lips onto his, balancing on my tippy-toes to reach. When I finally pulled away, he was smiling, "May I ask what I did to deserve that wonderful surprise?"

"Oh Fred, I'm just so happy your still talking to me! I thought you would hate me! It wasn't that I didn't want to marry you! It was just the initial shock of it all! I never in a million years expected for you to kneel before me and ask the most important question a guy can ask!"

"But I didn't ask you for sex."

"FRED WEASLEY! I'M TRYING TO APOLOGIZE AND TELL YOU I LOVE YOU, HERE. AND YOU GO ON MAKING JOKES! HONESTLY, COULD YOU JUST-"

He pressed his finger to my lips, silencing me. When he moved it away, he had it run through my hair, "Hermione, I love you, too."

I smiled back and he continued, twirling me around, "and! I love you in that dress! We're so buying it!"

We laughed, and despite me objections, he paid for the dress before we left to head to the Burrow.

O

When we got to the burrow, everyone was surprised to see us walk out through the fireplace together, holding hands. Mrs. Weasley nearly cried to joy that we weren't giving up our magic to avoid marrying each other and adding that she always felt I was family, and now I was going to actually be.

On the walk back to my house to use my fireplace to leave, we discussed the date. I told him about my passion to be married in fall, so we decided that the wedding was going to happen as soon as possible. We compromised on it. He wanted to be married on Halloween and I didn't care so long as it was fall, so October 31st was out chosen date. We wrote to our buddy Fender Blanzworth the very next morning.

O


	8. the step

This is what it's come to- **chapter seven **

**By: Hailz98**

**A/N: Psh, more people STILL didn't review. Come on guys 48 people read this chapter and only FOUR reviewed. T.T- how sad.**

* * *

When we got to the burrow, everyone was surprised to see us walk out through the fireplace together, holding hands. Mrs. Weasley nearly cried to joy that we weren't giving up our magic to avoid marrying each other and adding that she always felt I was family, and now I was going to actually be. 

On the walk back to my house to use my fireplace to leave, we discussed the date. I told him about my passion to be married in fall, so we decided that the wedding was going to happen as soon as possible. We compromised on it. He wanted to be married on Halloween and I didn't care so long as it was fall, so October 31st was out chosen date. We wrote to our buddy Fender Blanzworth the very next morning.

O

True to our word, by 10am the next morning, a letter was out and to our surprise, we got a letter of response only hours later.

"_Miss. Hermione Granger and Mr. Fred Weasley,_

_It is must appreciated that your date has been chosen and we shall send over all the necessary paper work one week prior to the date of your wedding. The Ministry will be in touch every other week to check up on things._

_-Fender Blanzworth_

_From the department of Wizarding marriage arrangements"_

It was kind of obvious how Fender's "Sincerely" were now absent, he apparently didn't care about being sincere towards us. Don't blame him, we were being horribly troublesome.

Fred set the letter down on the coffee table in our living room. Yes, _our_ living room. He moved in later on. It was more convenient instead of him continuing to live with George, who had Angelina over half the time and let's just say…it was more then Fred cared to hear, if you get what I'm saying. I understand, too…I mean, your ex-girlfriend and your twin brother? I was still curious as to why he wouldn't talk about her to me. Weird. Besides that, it was also closer to work for him, so we chose my place.

O

It was a Sunday, about a month after we sent the letter out to Fender, so it was august now, the shop was closed for the day and I wasn't required at work so we were just bumming. He was spending the day finishing his unpacking in his room, the once was guest bedroom, while I continued living in the Masters Bedroom. Since he was busy, I decided to take a shower, then maybe run out and grab lunch to bring back for him. Wow, when did I get so…_wife-like_?

It took me till after my shower to realize I had left my robe and clothes in my bedroom…out the door, down the hall, through the living room, last door on the left. Just swell, eh? I debated sending Fred for it, but decided that since he was in his room unpacking, I could probably sneak by in a towel in a mad dash to my room. I didn't even make it to the other side of the living room before he came out from the kitchen in his PJ bottoms and his chest bare…me standing in the middle of the living room with a short pink towel just barely covered everything that needed to be covered, my hair was soaking wet and dripping around me.

Busted. He nearly dropped his coffee when he first saw me, and you could tell his pants were getting a smidge too tight.

"Um…Forgot my Robe…" He didn't respond, "Well I'm just going to go and get-"

Yeah that worked. NOT. He was standing in front of me before I could go anywhere, "Hermione?" he asked weakly.

"…y-yes?" I began to shake despite the warm air that came in from the open balcony and windows. A moment later, he was firmly kissing me and my blood began to boil. As the kisses got more intense, my knees began to buckle and I nearly fell, until he picked me up bridal style. I could feel the towel starting to slip, "Shit! Fred, my towel!"

"So? Let it fall…" could he be any bolder? Actually, I didn't want to know just then but I'd eventually find out anyway.

Let my Towel fall? HELL no. I knew exactly what he was getting at and, sorry kids, but that was NOT happening yet. I was in no way even remotely ready for that. I still had three months to prepare for that and Damnit; I'LL TAKE THREE MONTHS IF I HAVE TO! Come on, it _is_ a pretty big step. Luckily, Fred did that thing where he knows what I'm thinking again.

"If you don't want to, we don't have to…yet." He whispered, thank god before I had to respond, Fenders every-other-weekly letter arrived to check up on us and the owl tapping at the window distracted him. After he set me down and went to the window I ran to my room to change and snuck out the door to avoid talking to him right away. I knew I couldn't avoid it forever, but I could at least avoid it until I got back with lunch, and it was something.

O

* * *

**A/N: and that was written while listening to "Sexy Back"…why? I don't know…I personally hate that song but whatever, it was what came on. (didn't influence the story at all if your wondering) and the part where Fred picks her up bridal style made me want to be like "BUT SHES NOT YOUR BRIDE YET! SO YOU HAVE TO WAIT MISTER!" then I remembered that'd probably ruin the story…so yeah! OH! AND WHEN HERMIONE SAYS, "FRED, MY TOWEL!" it sounds like a pet name…like instead of ," Fred, my love!" its "Fred, my towel!"…yeah i'm done…Reviews, please?**


	9. the fight

This is what it's come to- **chapter eight **

**By: Hailz98**

**A/N: So where did we leave off? Ah, yes…Fred getting a bit too excited I believe. Yeah I haven't ever written a lemony story before so I'm working my way up to it. I believe in working at different types of writing styles and well this was on my list so I decided to give it a try. It'll happen soon, I'm sure you all figured. (it IS rated M after all) enjoy  
**

* * *

Let my Towel fall? HELL no. I knew exactly what he was getting at and, sorry kids, but that was NOT happening yet. I was in no way even remotely ready for that. I still had three months to prepare for that and Damnit; I'LL TAKE THREE MONTHS IF I HAVE TO! Come on, it _is_ a pretty big step. Luckily, Fred did that thing where he knows what I'm thinking again.

"If you don't want to, we don't have to…yet." He whispered, thank god before I had to respond, Fenders every-other-weekly letter arrived to check up on us and the owl tapping at the window distracted him. After he set me down and went to the window I ran to my room to change and snuck out the door to avoid talking to him right away. I knew I couldn't avoid it forever, but I could at least avoid it until I got back with lunch, and it was something.

O

I went to a small café down Diagon Ally, picked up some sandwiches and paid. As I was leaving the store, I bumped into a tall, pale figure that was in my way. I looked up into the cold grey eyes of Draco Malfoy who was with Pansy Parkinson (big surprise right?).

"Granger, your still in the way, are you, Mudblood?" He sneered; Pansy's pug face was contorted into a glare. I flicked my hair over my shoulder and pushed him out of my way.

"Shut it, Malfoy and Grow up why don't you?" I turned and looked back at them, acknowledging Pansy, "Why Pansy, I see you haven't changed since school. Your face still looks like you've run into a brick wall repeatedly. Well, nice…great…_interesting_ to see you both again. Ta-ta."

That was a bad idea. I pushed them too far. I didn't even make it two steps away before I felt Pansy pushing me to the ground from behind and unsheathing her wand at me, pressing it to my throat, "Mudblood, I suggest you watch what you say to your betters."

"Oh? I don't see anyone who's better then me around, do you? Now get your wand off me, you lousy pureblood bitch." I spat, my ribs starting to feel the weight of the knee she has digging into me.

"Wrong thing to say, Mudblood, WRONG-THING-TO-SAY!" she was about to throw a curse at me, but I somehow managed to get a hand free and punched her in the eye. She made a loud shriek, a mixture of a cat howl and a snake hiss, and flew backwards, dropping her wand. Before she fell though she had managed a good knee to my ribs and I felt soreness spreading through me. I quickly stood up, kicked her wand away and pulled out my own wand, pointing it at her, until I felt an arm around my throat.

"Granger, I suggest you point your wand away from my fiancée, or better yet, drop it all together." Draco's arm snaked tighter around my throat, making it harder to breath, before kicking me in the back and shoving me to the ground.

Then I heard a loud crack and a woman scream. I went numb. I felt like everything was going in slow motion and I my breathing was labored, like I was gasping for air. Everything went black.

I came to a minute later to see Fred standing over Draco, who was kneeing on the floor, blood pouring from his broken nose. Pansy was next to him, her right eye showing signs of black and blue. Fred was lecturing them about something, most likely not starting stuff in the street and to watch their backs as they scampered away, cursing at him, "BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK, BLOOD TRAITOR!" Fred ignored it, turned and looked at me.

He walked over and picked me up till I was in the same bridal style he held me in less then an hour before and I looked down at the sandwiches that were smashed into the street, "I bought lunch, but I don't think you'll be wanting it anymore…'

"Hermione, I could care less about the fucking sandwiches. Let's get you home." And he carried me home. I buried my face into his neck, a bit embarrassed because people kept looking at us and whispering. I knew I probably looked like shit, and the last thing I needed was for news to spread so that no-good Rita Skeeter showed up at my door asking for a full fledge report on what happened. Finally we were home.

O

When we got home, he sat me up on the counter in the kitchen and began to pull my over sized tee-shirt over my head.

"FRED! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed, trying to pull it back down but he managed to get it over my head sat it down on the stool tucked under the counter. He sighed and began to squeeze lightly around my ribcage, being obvious that he was trying to keep his gaze from my bra.

"'Mione, I have to check and make sure nothings broken. Your pretty bruised, you know? I promise I won't do anything and I'll try to keep inappropriate thoughts out of my head. You're not ready, I get it." He continued to inspect my ribcage before finally pulling away and handing my shirt back to me, "Just some bruises. I'll go make a potion for it, eh? Why don't you go rest in the mean time?"

He lightly kissed my cheek and started to walk over to the cauldron that was on the stove and began to pull out ingredients. "Fred?" he turned back to me. My shirt was back on and I was walking to my room.

"yes, Hermione?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything."

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo? What do you all think! 23 reveiws so far, lets try to make it 30! please? **


	10. the nightmares

This is what it's come to- **chapter nine**

**By: Hailz98**

**A/N: Alright! Request by ffacowgirl89 to make my stories longer, and I assure you, I will try! It just looks so much longer on Word then it does on fanfiction, you know? I plan on using some latin to have 'spells' and all but I used a English-to-Latin dictionary so if stuffs wrong don't hate me. haha  
**

* * *

He lightly kissed my cheek and started to walk over to the cauldron that was on the stove and began to pull out ingredients. "Fred?" he turned back to me. My shirt was back on and I was walking to my room.

"yes, Hermione?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything."

O

Fred got my fixed up pretty well, I was a little sore for the rest of the day but other then that, at least nothing was broken. Who knew he was so good in Potions? Its funny, I seem to learn something new about him everyday. For a relationship that wasn't supposed to be, it was turning out quite well.

Personally, I must admit, I was a little nervous about Malfoy's threat. And thought I didn't tell Fred, I started to get nightmares about it. About Death Eaters bursting into our flat in the middle of the night and the Dark Mark floating about our demolished building. It felt so real, as if I were too look out my window at any time there would be the neon green skull hanging in the sky like the moon, that sneaky snake entwining itself through its eyes and mouth. I still shudder at the thought.

It went on for weeks, but I didn't tell Fred. Thinking back, I probably should have but I didn't want to worry him. He has enough to worry about and I didn't want to add myself to the list when it wasn't necessary. I mean, just because I dream it, doesn't mean it's true.

O

I flew up from my bed, my back covered in a cold sweat and my blankets had slipped off me and onto the floor. Another Nightmare. This time Malfoy and his father were leaning over my bed, wands pointed at my temples, muttering an unforgivable curse. They got more and more detailed and real with each passing night. I began to get to the point where I feared sleep. I feared dreams. I feared my safety and I knew that's exactly what they wanted but I couldn't help it, as tough as I tried to be. Oh, where had my Gryffindor courage gone?

I tossed in my bed for a little while after pulling my comforter back up but to no avail and decided I might as well get up and get some tea and see what that does for me. Maybe I'd look up a dreamless sleep potion in the morning. Well, it was dawn already so…I guess later in the day then. Whatever.

As I walked out of my room and across the living room to the kitchen, flicking on a few low lights so as to not wake Fred, whose door was open a crack. I used a spell to heat my tea, didn't want the kettle to go off or anything. Tea in hand, I walked back out into the living room and to the balcony, quietly sliding the door open and taking a seat, looking up at the stars that looked as if the sun was washing them away as it rose over Diagon Alley.

"Hermione?"

I was so startled I dropped my cup, it shattered into pieces on the small balcony floor. I stood up to see Fred leaning against the doorway.

"Watch where you step, Mione, you Might step on some. _Renovo_." He pulled out his wand and cleaned up the mess, the pieces flying together and repairing itself. I didn't pick it up though; it just sat in the middle of the balcony, as if someone had just set it there. Fred walked over and picked it up, setting it on the small table out there.

"Hermione?" he asked again since I hadn't said a word, "What are you doing out here this early in the morning?

"Um…drinking tea…"Lame, I know. First thing I could think of.

"So I see. Any Reason exactly you're drinking scalding hot tea at 5am in the morning in the middle of August? It's already pushing 90degrees, Mione." He has this inquiring look on his face, a mix of curiosity and worry.

"Fred, I'm _fine_. Nothing to worry about, I swear! Just a little trouble sleeping, that's all." I hoped he'd believe me. Scooping up the cup on my way, I scurried off the Balcony and into my room, slamming the door behind me, leaving Fred shaking his head in disbelief.

O

I threw myself down on my bed and pulled out my journal that I kept in a draw in my nightstand and found a pen. After writing the date in the corner, I began to let my pen wander across the paper, jotting down everything that was going on in my mind.

"_I don't want Fred to find out about these nightmares. It'll only worry him and he doesn't need that. I hate lying to him…but I don't know what else to do. I can't just tell him. 'Fred, I'm having horribly detailed nightmares about our deaths. So how are you?' yeah, right. Bleh, what to do, what to do. I just hope they stop, the keep getting worse and worse._"

I wrote on, explaining in depth about my nightmares and how scared I was, though I wouldn't openly admit it to anyone else.

My muggle cell phone began to ring, so, leaving my journal open on my bed with intentions to return to it, I walked back out onto the balcony for better reception. Fred must not have heard me step out.

"Hey, Hermione, what did you want for-" He walked into my room and obviously did not see me there. My Journal caught his attention, and though he knew he shouldn't, he couldn't resist. He read my entry.

And I caught him as I walked back in just as I was shutting my cell phone, and he dropped it as if it were burning him, "HERMIONE! I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO READ IT!"

"FRED WEASLEY! HOW COULD YOU?" I went off on him pretty hard, kind of hopping that he'd forget what he read and just feel guilty and not mention anything about it. That didn't work, of course.

He suddenly shouted out, "WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME?"

"You read it. It explained it all there." I said barely above a whisper. He walked over to me and hugged me.

"Hermione…you can tell me anything."

I took a deep breath, "Fred, I'm having horribly detailed nightmares about our deaths."

He kissed me, "We'll just have to fix that then."

O

He moved into my bedroom that night, and we shared about, though I had to make him promise first that he wouldn't let his hormones get the best of him and try anything. He promised he'd wait until I said I was ready. And oddly enough, having him there made the nightmares stop.

O

* * *

**A/N: review, review, review, review...(come on, i'm being reduced to begging!) **


	11. the past

This is what it's come to- **chapter ten**

**By: Hailz98**

**A/N: yay! Finally made it to 30 reviews! It made me so happy, I can't even explain it. But then I realized I haven't updated since…LAST MONTH! Wow! Well we'll just have to fix that! And I can listen to my new CD while writing! (Cause I'm sure sooo many people care haha) so where did we leave off….ah, yes!...**

He moved into my bedroom that night, and we shared about, though I had to make him promise first that he wouldn't let his hormones get the best of him and try anything. He promised he'd wait until I said I was ready. And oddly enough, having him there made the nightmares stop.

O

August began to fade away and bleed into September. Leaves were changing colors and schools were starting off, and Mrs. Weasley had sent out pictures to everyone she knew of Fleur's and Bill's five year old boy, who was starting kindergarten. Mrs. Weasley was simply obsessed with her first and so far only grandchild and was pushing the weddings eagerly with her main goal being more grandchildren.

September 8th was Georges wedding day and Fred was his best man. I was a little jealous, I must admit. I mean, George was marrying _Angelina_…his brother's most serious ex-girlfriend. During the week prior, I never even spoke to Fred, because he was always with George and _Angelina_ preparing for the wedding. I felt so out of the loop. What if Fred wasn't really in love with me even if he said so? What if he just said it because he was obligated? What if he still really loved Angelina?

The day before the wedding, I sat in my room, staring at my closet blankly. Wow. Nothing to wear again. What a shocker. Oh, and for another shock…I didn't even care. I didn't want to go to this fucking wedding. To watch my Fiancée stare at the woman he can't have longingly before my very eyes? Who would want that?

Think I'm over reacting? I don't. Just the other day we went to the Burrow and I over heard Fred talking to all the guys in the backyard, "George, mate, you're a lucky man to be marrying Angelina. She's a terrific girl, real honest and trustworthy. Cant help but love the girl-"

Yeah, that didn't sting or anything. I was so frustrated I nearly slammed the pitcher of lemonade I was bringing out so hard it almost smashed. None of them noticed though, they were too busy talking about _Angelina_.

"Knock, knock" I turned to see Fred standing in the doorway (he seems to do that a lot), waving at me and smiling. Course he would act like nothing was wrong at all. I didn't really respond, I just looked back at my open and messy closet. He started to walk over and I heard him set something down before I felt him come over and sit down next to me, slipping an arm around my waist and leaning in closer…it disgusted me, "Hey…what's wrong?"

"Nothing" I said emotionless, not even giving any sign that I was talking to him. I could tell he was frowning.

"Hermione, I know you better then you think…something's up. What?" God, why was he badgering me? I squirmed out of his grip and got off the bed.

"Nothing." I walked out of the room and into the kitchen, where I began to randomly empty the muggle dishwasher in hopes I'd look busy and he'd give up. No such luck. I heard footsteps and heard him walk into the room. Not all the way in though…most likely leaning on the fucking doorway again or something, "What?"

"Is it your period or something? Why are you being so moody?" That's when I snapped.

"GOD! WOULD YOU BACK OFF? WHAT DO YOU CARE? WHY DON'T YOU GO AND JUST FUCKING CONTINUE YOUR WEDDING PLANNING WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND BROTHER AND THE MOST TRUSTED GIRL IN YOUR LIFE, ANGELINA?" I stormed from the room, dropping a glass on the way out but I really didn't care.

I grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fireplace as I jumped in and went somewhere I knew Fred wouldn't find me.

O

When I showed up at the fireplace at The Three Broomsticks, I instantly became dizzy from the over powering smell of fire whiskey and other alcohol. That wasn't my destination though. I walked out the door casually and walked across town to the Hogwarts gates. Since the school season had begun, they were open. I figured I would go up and visit, maybe stop in to see McGonagall. Last I heard she was anxious to start another semester as Head Mistress. The Hogwarts grounds always calmed me, oddly enough, despite the fact I'd seen so many friends and others on the light side die there during the final battle. I couldn't' understand why, it was a place in my mind that was tainted red with blood but none of that seemed to compare to my school years. And now, for the first time since I'd last been there on graduation day of Seventh year, a few months before the final battle, I could walk across the grounds without the fear of something bad happening to me.

I didn't make it to the front doors before the ground began to rumble and I turned to see Hagrid running towards me, "HERMIONE! 'ow are ya!? What brings ya 'ere?"

"I just need to get away Hagrid." I didn't have to explain anymore before he ushered me into his cabin he had built for tea. Once inside, he motioned for me to explain, "Oh, Hagrid. It's Fred. He says he loves me…and I know I love him…but I think he really still loves Angelina. He's always talking about how great she is…how trusty and honest and beautiful…" I sighed.

I must say, if you thought Hagrid was going to say something that would make it all better, you where highly mistaken. He tried of course, you can't blame the poor bloke for trying, but he just wasn't the best motivational speaker. Yet I had always come to him when I needed help, even back in school, when I first talked to him about how upset I was that Ron was mad at me for Crookshanks supposedly killing Scabbers.

He did try though, and as always, his tea did lift my mood. That man could make one mean cup of tea. After a genuine thanks, I left to go up to the school, where I talked to McGonagall, who wasn't much help either. She did, however, allow me to spend the night in an extra bedroom in Gryffindor Tower.

O

It was really weird to be back there, a place I hadn't been in years but was where the best part of my life had been lived. As soon as the Fat Lady in the portrait was done welcoming me back (how she remembered me, I don't know), I went into the common room, only to have a bunch of students staring at awe at me. I thought they were going to start screaming and accusing me of being evil or something until…

"IT'S HERMIONE GRANGER!" A short, bushy haired first year girl stepped out of the crowd, a book tucked under her arm…I could vaguely make out the words "Hogwarts; A History". The room, so quiet a second ago, was full of whispering. I could hear two boys in the back of the room say, "She's bloody mental, that one."

"Um…yeah, that's me…"

"SIT DOWN WITH US MISS. GRANGER!"

"NO, US…SIT WITH US HERE!"

"ARE YOU REALLY HELPING HARRY POTTER KILL YOU-KNOW-WHO?"

"WHAT IS IT LIKE? IS IT GORY AND GROSS?"

The most random questions kept getting shouted at me, "Whoa! I didn't come here to be a celebrity kids…I just needed a place to stay for the night. I'd really prefer not to talk about the war, if you please." The kids shut up. I went into my room, but couldn't sleep.

O

At around one in the morning, recklesses with all my tossing and turning, I decided to go the common room. They should all have cleared out by now.

Surprising not, I walked down to see the same girl from earlier in the EXACT SAME SPOT I used to sit and study, pouring over books. The two boys from earlier croweded around her, asking for help.

They didn't notice I was there right away until I suddenly got a flashback of Harry, Ron and I all those years ago and laughed. They all looked up at me, "Oh, I'm sorry. You just reminded me of someone…something…long ago."

They didn't answer, "Well, I am sorry. I'll just leave you be…"

"Miss. Granger, please sit." The girl asked. I smiled and walked over, sitting in front of them. They continued and I sat there watching them.

"You remind me so much of us." I said, they all looked up again. I explained, "You three remind me exactly of Harry, Ron and I when we went to school. I used to study in that exact same spot, you know…they would always lean over my shoulder asking for help with their potions work. Its hard to believe it was so long ago."

"You're getting affected by the marriage law, right?" the girl asked, "To the man who owns that joke shop with his twin."

"YOU'RE MARRYING GEORGE WEASLEY?" The taller of the boys asked, he had brown hair but his blue eyes and height reminded me of Ron, "YOU PLAYED QUITTICH, DIDN'T YOU? I HEARD YOU WERE BLOODY GOOD!"

"No…Fred Weasley. A woman named Angelina is marrying George. I never even sat on a broom before." The Ron-like-Boy's face dropped, "Sorry. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Who?" the other boy asked, confused, his jet black hair in his eyes, his eyes equally as black.

"You have to excuse him, he's lived in the muggle world all his life…he's new to all this" The Ron like boy asked.

"Shut up, you too." The girl finally said, "I'm Genevieve Kroche. The tall boy is Ben Linst and the quiet one is John Pewter. What brings you back to Hogwarts, Miss. Granger?"

O


	12. the truth

This is what it's come to- **chapter eleven**

**By: Hailz98**

**A/N: well, we all need to know what happens next, now don't we? Hermione seems to be a little upset about Angelina, now doesn't she?**

"No…Fred Weasley. A woman named Angelina is marrying George. I never even sat on a broom before." The Ron-like-Boy's face dropped, "Sorry. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Who?" the other boy asked, confused, his jet black hair in his eyes, his eyes equally as black.

"You have to excuse him, he's lived in the muggle world all his life…he's new to all this" The Ron like boy asked.

"Shut up, you two." The girl finally said, "I'm Genevieve Kroche. The tall boy is Ben Linst and the quiet one is John Pewter. What brings you back to Hogwarts, Miss. Granger?"

O

"Um…"What DID bring me back to Hogwarts…I wasn't really sure. I guess it was because of my years spent there…because I felt safe there…because so much had happened there…its where I made my first real friends…its where my future was decided, "Memories."

"Are you nervous for the end? Everyone says there's going to be a huge final battle." Ben seemed to have forgotten I wasn't his sport playing beauty but settled for the next celebrity like status I could have held.

"Really, I would prefer not to talk about it…its really all kind of in wraps right now You guys are young, you shouldn't be concerning yourselves with that now." He looked like he was about to continue anyway but Genevieve shot him a glare and he shut up. It was John who spoke next.

"What's wrong with your fiancée that brings you here?"

I stayed quiet for a bit. What was wrong with my fiancée? That I was making false accusations and being an all out bitch towards him? The more I thought about it, the more of a ruthless snotty brat I sounded like. Why did I have to fall in love with someone who drove me up the wall like this? An unwanted tear was shed and I turned away in hopes they wouldn't notice.

"I think you two should go now, before you say anything else to upset Miss. Granger." They didn't argue with her and they left. Genevieve stacked up all her books and tucked away papers.

She picked up Hogwarts; A History last and went to put it away in her book bag when I spoke up, "I practically lived off that book when I was younger. I can't believe that once I was in your spot…it seems like forever ago."

"You don't want to grow up?" Genevieve looked at me like I had suddenly morphed into Fluffy or something, "I can't wait to grow up."

She reminded me so much of myself, it was uncanny, "I remember the days I couldn't wait to grow up…now I wish I could go back. I was your age when I met Harry and Ron; you know…I think I would have been an entirely different person if it wasn't for them." I let out a small laugh, "Now we're getting married…amazing right? There won't be any more adventures just the three of us…they don't need me to be their female accomplice anymore…they'll have their wives. I'm not the only girl in their life anymore…they have other girls to scold them when their going to do something stupid, and to fix their mistakes and to comfort them when it's the worse time." I sighed, "I'm not sure if I'm relieved that the burden of it all is gone or if I miss it. I think it's the latter. I miss living every day as though it was the last…I miss it just being the three of us, the three musketeers, the golden trio…I miss listening to them rant about their potions homework and how they would come to me for help…I miss cheering from the bleachers during the Gryffindor games, calling out their names as they played…I miss breaking the rules and pretending I cared if we got caught…I miss that they don't need me anymore."

It got quiet except for the crackling of the fire and the ticking of a clock someplace. Genevieve spoke, "You know, Miss. Granger…I think that they're going to need you now more then ever."

That shocked me…it really did, "How do you figure that?"

"Well, they're getting married." She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and it was. I KNEW they were getting married, "They'll need you to help them pick out gifts for birthdays and anniversaries, to tell them what the right things are to say when they get in trouble or how to apologize after a fight…They'll need you to help them deal when their wives are expecting and they feel like they can't take it anymore, they'll need you to give them advice and answer questions and explain the things they don't get. I think they'll always need you more then you'll expect."

Wise kid.

"Now, what about your fiancé…Fred, right?"

"What about him?" I didn't really feel like explaining that whole ordeal.

"What did he do that made you feel like you had to run away?" She sat down on top of the table across from me and leaned in as if she were expecting some really juicy gossip but you could tell she was just trying to help.

"His twin brother is marrying his ex-girlfriend. It wouldn't be so bad if it were just any old ex, but he was more serious with this girl then any other and I think he still loves her. They get married tomorrow, so Fred's been spending the entire past week with them…with _her_. I guess I'm just jealous and over-reacting but he doesn't even understand why I'm mad." I shook my head and bowed it, staring at my lap, "Maybe it's my own fault…I don't think I'm ready to get married."

"I'm sure when you're ready, you'll know it. Actually, I suspect you may be more ready then you think."

"You know, Genevieve," I looked up at her, "You are wise beyond your years…" the smartest witch of her age, "you remind me of myself so much…I hope Hogwarts is as happy a place for you as it was for me. Those two boys, you are friends right? Even when it seems like they're just using you to help with their homework, they'll really care more about you then their homework. Take care of them." I smiled at her, "Thanks."

O

I know she didn't really say much, but I think the little bit she did say helped me realize myself what I had to do. I had to go to that wedding.

O

The only problem was, after finally falling asleep and waking up, it was fifteen minutes till the wedding.

I quickly scribbled a note and left it to a House elf to be delivered to McGonagall before running out the door and flooing straight to the church. No time to get home and shower and change, I needed to find Fred.

When I charged into the busy church, the wedding had already begun. I snuck in best I could and stationed myself behind a pillar so no one would see me. I was a little out of place in my slept in blue jeans and oversized black hoodie.

Fred looked horrible, like he hadn't slept at all, but kept a smile plastered on as his brother said his vows. When I really looked at him, I noticed he didn't even let his eyes wander to the bride, who looked beautiful; he was merely looked around the crowd, searching for someone.

I guess I was leaning out from behind the pillar more then I thought, because he saw me. His eyes grew huge and his smile became less stressed. I looked away though and sank back behind the safety of the pillar. I was embarrassed as Hell…I acted like such an idiot.

As soon as I heard the matching "I Do's" and the eruption of clapping, I ran out the door and down the church steps. When I was pushing through the church gates, I heard my name.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE, WAIT!" Fred was racing out the door and down the steps after me. I wasn't able to get a word in edgewise, because he pulled me into a hug and planted kisses all along my jaw line and face, "Hermione…I'm so happy you came…I'm so sorry…I thought you would never talk to me again."

"Fred, you have no reason to apologize. It was my fault, I-"

"No, I shouldn't have ignored you all week like I did to help Angelina prepare for her wedding with George. It's no wonder you thought what you did."

"You know why I'm mad!" That was unexpected, I thought he would ask me what the fuck was wrong with me and why I was such a jackass to him.

He smiled, "What kind of husband would I be if I didn't?"

"You're not my husband yet, Fred Weasley." I teased. I was just so happy whatever had happened was solved.

"No, not yet…but you just wait till I am. I'll refuse to let you out of my arms no matter how mad you are." We kissed, "OH! By the way, go home and get cleaned up and changed. There's a dress I bought you on your nightstand. Come to the Party hall when you're done, I'll be waiting."

He kissed my nose and was gone. I went home, smiling all the way.

O


	13. the reception

This is what it's come to- **chapter twelve**

**By: Hailz98**

**A/N: ho hum, another chapter**

* * *

"You're not my husband yet, Fred Weasley." I teased. I was just so happy whatever had happened was solved.

"No, not yet…but you just wait till I am. I'll refuse to let you out of my arms no matter how mad you are." We kissed, "OH! By the way, go home and get cleaned up and changed. There's a dress I bought you on your nightstand. Come to the Party hall when you're done, I'll be waiting."

He kissed my nose and was gone. I went home, smiling all the way.

O

When I returned to our apartment, I went to our room and found the dress box on my nightstand, just as Fred said. I vaguely remembered hearing Fred set it down when he came into my room before I took off. I figured that it was the dress box.

Cautiously, I opened it, almost afraid of what I would see. A gasp escaped my lips as I pulled the dress out, holding it away from me, then pulling it against me and looking in the mirror. It was gorgeous. Even more spectacular then the dress he bought me the last time.

It was black again. I remember I told him a while back how I was always fond of black dresses because they were always elegant looking, to which he teased that he hoped my wedding dress would be traditional white, and of course it would be. But this dress, however, was _amazing_. Black, with silver patterns on it, looking like a clear night sky. When I moved, it caught the light, giving me the appearance of twinkling stars in the vast, black heavens. The bottom was uneven, with a kerchief cut, and a thin layer of chiffon sticking out about half an inch underneath. The tank top sleeves went over my back, criss-crossing then connecting to the low top of the dress, that showed most of my back off. A pair of black stilettos with a small silver gem on each covered toe were laying carelessly and lopsided on the floor next to the bed.

I quickly showered, did something with my hair and makeup so I could rush into the dress. It wouldn't stop taking my breath away. I managed to find some jewelry and, not wanting to get floo ash on my outfit, appareated into the party hall.

O

I walked in just in time to see the end of George and Angelina's first dance, Fred anxiously looking about the room, a smile plastered on his face. People started to join in. I watched as Mr. Weasley gave a slight cough and held out his arm to his wife, asking to dance. She giggled, and for a second, it seemed like they were young again. A young Mr. Weasley shyly asking his new bride for a dance after their own wedding, but then it was gone. They were the same old Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as always but it got me thinking, would Fred and I look like that someday? That one day we would be old together, but to the person who actually looked closely, as young as any married couple could be? Or does that only happen to the select few?

My thoughts weren't continued though, because my attention was diverted to a figure standing next to me. I turned to see none-other then Harry Potter himself, Ginny holding his hand. Ginny was in black dress as well, and Harry's tux matching. By the look of both of their puffy lips, it seems they had run off for a snog session for a bit, but I decided to tease them another time.

"Hermione! I thought you wouldn't be coming, for a while there. Where did you go for two days? Fred was looking for you everywhere. Poor guy didn't get an ounce of sleep last night, I can tell." Harry scanned the room, examining the crowd.

Times like this, when he wasn't really paying attention, I noticed how much more mature he looked. I can't even describe it, he just did. I knew what it was; too, it was the weight of Voldemort on his shoulders. He had been laying low for a while, but still collecting many followers. From what I heard, he was marrying Ginny right away, as ordered, but they were saving the ceremony till after Voldemort defeat. Harry convinced Ginny that it was so their wedding would be burden free but my opinion was that Harry feared Voldemort would show up and ruin the wedding.

Back on topic, "I actually went to Hogwarts. Had a talk with some friends."

"Friends like who?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Oh, Hagrid and people." I felt like keeping my three first year friends to myself for now, "I better find Fred before he gets a heart attack or something waiting for me. He's practically falling out of his seat. Bye Guys!"

I dashed off and they walked away, probably to continue whatever they had been doing before. I walked around the edge of the dance floor waving to a few people, and talking for a minute with Ron before I finally reached Fred.

"There you are! I was worried you wouldn't come back for a second there." he laughed, standing up and leaning across the table to kiss my cheek. I didn't get a word in edgewise before he asked, "Would you care to dance?"

And dance we did, for almost the whole night. He whispered in my ear over and over again that I looked beautiful and that he loved me but I could feel his hands testing their limits as they sunk lower and lower down my back, before finally reaching the start of the back of my dress, that came up about three inches above my arse. His warm hands slipped in slightly and he began to massage my back.

"Let's go for a walk." His voice was deeper then usual and filled with something I recognized as pure, untainted lust. I didn't argue, I didn't _want_ to argue. We snuck out, giving Angelina and George our best wishes on the way in case something…came up, and we didn't get back. We kissed outside the party halls doors, deep and needy. When I opened my eyes, we were at home. Fred apparently having had appareated us there while we kissed.

As we continued kissing, I felt him push me lightly through the kisses towards the couch, where I landed on my back, Fred's weight atop of me. In the fury of our kisses, my dress was pushed off my shoulders and rolled up around my waist, leaving my top covered by my black, strapless bra. Fred's tie was thrown across the room and his jacket lay in a heap on the floor, his shirt unbuttoned. As I became more and more aware of my dress going farther and farther down, I panicked.

"Fred! Wait!" he looked up at me, his ocean eyes boring into mine, "I-I don't think-"

A neon green light filled the room, and we turned to see Ron clutching sickly looking Lavender.

"OH GOD!" Ron yelped, covering his eyes as he passed, leading Lavender towards the bathroom. The sound of Lavender throwing up in the toilet filled the room as I quickly fixed myself to be presentable.

Ron came out a bit later, after leading Lavender towards the guest bed room, "Look, I'm sorry that I interrupted-let alone had to witness THAT in the process- but Lavender drank far to much and I had to get her away from the party hall. Your place was closest. She fell asleep, so I hope it's okay if we spend the night."

After assuring Ron we didn't mind and just asking him not to bring up the scene he walked in on again, he left and went back in the guest room with Lavender. Fred picked up his tie and jacket, leading us to our own.

"I'm sorry, Fred-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for Hermione. I respect your boundaries." He kissed her forehead and tossed his jacket, tie and now off shirt onto the back of a chair, "I'm going to go take a shower. We'll continue whenever your ready, Love."

O

* * *

**A/N: HAH! YOU THOUGHT THEY WERE GOING TO HAVE SEX DIDN'T YOU! nope! not yet! pretty much a random chapter, but i just havn't been in the writing mood lately, you know? There were some things in there though, that i needed to clarify and whatever. R&R and all that good stuff.**


	14. the wedding

This is what it's come to- **chapter thirteen**

**By: Hailz98**

**A/N: As I was sitting around tonight, eating my soup, and thinking about where this story was going to go, I decided that they should get married. So marriage, here we go!...SHIIIIIT I just realized I made a pretttty bad mistake. In chapter 11, I had all the kids be like "oh you helped killed you know who" then I realized, HE'S NOT DEAD YET IN MY STORY. So um…we're going to just pretend it said, "your helping harry potter kill you-know-who!" there we go so uh...here we go!  
**

* * *

After assuring Ron we didn't mind and just asking him not to bring up the scene he walked in on again, he left and went back in the guest room with Lavender. Fred picked up his tie and jacket, leading us to our own. 

"I'm sorry, Fred-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for Hermione. I respect your boundaries." He kissed her forehead and tossed his jacket, tie and now off shirt onto the back of a chair, "I'm going to go take a shower. We'll continue whenever your ready, Love."

O

The next two months flew by, and before I knew it, it was October 30th. Fred, true to his word, never pressured me to get father then I was ready for. Though I knew, time was running out to get ready. Fred was staying at George's that night, while I stayed at our apartment, with Ginny over.

"Tomorrow's the big day, eh!?" I looked up from the counter at Ginny, who was talking to me while washing the dishes for me. I shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

Ginny frowned and walked over to me, pulling off the rubber gloves she was wearing, "Hermione, what's wrong? It's the eve of your wedding, you should be excited!"

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged again.

"Okay, say 'yeah, I guess' one more time and I'm gonna have to hex you. Seriously, what's up?" I knew she was joking, but I wasn't much in the mood to joke tonight. Dropping my half eaten Tuna wrap back onto my plate, I stood up.

"Probably just pre-wedding jitters. I think I'm just going to read for a bit and go to bed. Night Gin, thanks for everything." I started walking away, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ginny get a sad look on her face, "Gin?"

"Y-yeah?" she cleared her throat and turned to look at me from the dishes she returned too. I walked over to her and patted her hand.

"Gin, I know how much you want to get married to Harry right away. I'm sorry that you have to wait. I know you're more anxious about this then myself." She gave a small laugh.

"I just, I just don't understand why we have to wait. I mean, I guess I do. I know he just wants to protect me and everything, but I really just want to get this all over with. Why does Voldemort have to affect the man I love? Why can't he go bug someone else's fiancée? Why can't he go after someone else and leave Harry and me alone to be happy?" She was crying by now. She never talked about it much, but it was then that I truly realized how evil Voldemort was. She continued, "I mean, Harry's destroyed everything of Tom Riddles and Voldemort's that could possibly need to be destroyed. There's just the last battle to wait for, but it's like he's delaying it now, just to torture us."

I gave her a light pat on the back, "Gin-"

"I mean! What if he…"she sobbed, almost choking, "w-what if he doesn't come out alive, Hermione? What if we never get the chance to get married at all?"

"Ginny…trust Harry on this. It's been a burden all his life, I'm sure he knows what he's doing. Ginny, everything will be okay."

She smiled weakly, and then gave me a playful swat on the arm, "What am I here crying about! It's the eve of your wedding! It should be all about you! Now, look at the time! Off to bed with you, missy! I imagine you won't get much sleep tomorrow!"

Laughing, I grabbed a handful of suds and swiped some onto her nose, starting a full out soap war. The house filled with laughter until my mother and Mrs. Weasley, both, were was spending the night, showed up and badgered us to act our age. They eventually got pulled into the fight as well.

O

The sun through my bedroom window woke me up the next morning, when my mother waltzed in, throwing open the curtains.

"Time to get up, dear! We've got so much to do and so little time! You need to be at the church by noon, and it's already half past nine. We have to do your hair and everything here, you know!" she talked on about how it was a lovely fall day out, at a comfortable temperature of 59 degrees, and the leaves were falling beautifully.

"Mom, you sound like a weather woman!" I teased, after I had gotten out of the shower and she was still going on about it, "Alright. Make me beautiful!"

"Aw, I think it's too late for that, Hermione!" I turned to see Ron, Harry and George in the doorway of my bedroom. Ginny shooed Harry away, yelling in a Mrs. Weasley like way that I had to get ready. They all gave me quick hugs before getting told that they would have to wait to see me during the ceremony just like everyone else.

Two hours, seven different types of make up and one can of hairspray later, I was ready (except for my dress, I was changing into that at the church). Ginny, My mom and Mrs. Weasley all stood back to admire they're handy work. Then came the part I was dreading, the pre-wedding mother-daughter talk. Except I was not only getting it from my own mother, but my fiancée's mother and my best friend.

"Now honey, it's your wedding night, so of course I want you to enjoy yourself-"

"If that son of mine does anything to hurt you, you just let me know and oh, he will get an earful, I assure you-"

"Go Crazy, you two! Don't hold back! It's only your wedding night once, you know! Go all out, be sure to use the gift I gave you at your bridal shower, he'll never want anything more in his life!"

"Whoa, whoa, WHOAAA!" I put my hand up, gesturing for them to quiet down for a minute, blushing. I remembered that 'gift', if it was hardly anything at all! The top was more like a red, silky rubber band and the bottom, oh my god! Don't even get me started. It had garters and everything! I tried it on in my bathroom that night and practically screamed. I looked like a hooker.

"It's your wedding night, you're allowed to look like a hooker for your husband, you know." Was all Ginny said when I told her this.

"Your right" My mother said after I had to whoa them to a stop, "I'm sure Fred will take good care of you. I just can't believe my baby's getting married. I think your dad was about ready to cry when I left him last night to come and help you get ready. Poor man."

We all laughed and headed to the church, by the time we got there, since we had to walk (my mom being there and all), it was noon. I had to change super fast and then, once I had, it was an agonizing 15 minutes of wait before it was time to go out, plus an extra five minutes of planned wait to make Fred sweat it out, as tradition.

"12:35" I turned to my father, who looked about ready to bawl, "Let's go, Daddy. Wouldn't want to be any later for my own wedding."

Just before the big oak doors to the wizard church opened, my dad leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Honey, you look amazing. I'm so proud of you, for everything and…I am truly sorry I have to give you over to some other man today."

I laughed, "Daddy!"

"Really honey, do you want to get married right now? I mean you have plenty of time! It's not too late to-"

"Daddy." I was stern now, giving him a glare before we walked through the doors.

O

A heard a loud gasp all around me, Fred looked about ready for his jaw to dislocate from the rest of his face.

My gown was white, of course, and had a corset like top, the ties on the back falling down and fading into the rather puffy bottom. My train was long, just like I always dreamed it would be. Bill and Fleur's child carrying it behind me. Since I wasn't big with makeup, we had settled on very red lipstick to contrast with my pretty pale skin, eyeliner, mascara of course, to make my brown, coffee colored eyes more noticeable. My hair was spilling over my shoulders in big, loopy curls. Around my neck was a silver, diamond encrusted necklace that my great-grandmother wore on her wedding day, so on and so forth. You couldn't see my shoes, buy they were white very high heels, with a thin white strap around my ankle. My veil covered my face, held up by a tiara, making it difficult to see, but I could see enough.

I saw Ginny, who was my maid-of-honor, Lavender Brown and the Patil sisters standing as my bride's maids on the left. George, best man, with Oliver Wood, Dean Thomas and Lee Jordan to the right next to Fred. Fred, he looked amazing, better then amazing. He always did, but today…wow. His black dress robes had a white rose pinned over the pocket. His hair was combed neatly, in a way you would normally never see him wear, but I bet Mr. Weasley had made him.

It felt like I got to the alter much faster then one would expect. One second I was by the doors, the next standing in front of my future husband, my father handing me over to him. The sad thing was, I couldn't enjoy this moment, because the next second, the doors were blown open. There with a cold laugh, stood Voldemort.

If this is the part, where you figure there to be some amazing big, final battle, you would be wrong. Because it wasn't. No death eaters or anything, just him. Surprisingly enough, Voldemort had decided to take on Harry Potter and only Potter, a final duel after all these years.

"WELL, WELL, WELL!" he boomed, walking forward, people shrinking back in fear, "I figured since Potter was smart enough to put his wedding on hold, I would just ruin the wedding of his best friend instead! Come on Potter, fight me!"

Harry pushed Ginny towards her father, and stepped forward, his wand that he had taken to carrying with him everywhere was out. Fred grabbed my hand and pulled me into him, then pulled me back, hiding behind the organ. Neither of us had our wands, we were completely defenseless. We knew it didn't matter. He wasn't here to fight us, at this point, it was Harry or nothing, but we had to be careful of fly away spells. We could hear others running out, or hiding behind things. The reporters we hadn't allowed to come would be sorry they missed this.

So it began, the final 'battle'. And, to be honest, I don't remember much of it. All I remember is Fred holding me so tightly, protecting me screams and gasps of shock as it wore on, a curse reflecting off of the organ with a loud snap, breaking the organ in half. Then I remember coming out after it had been silent for a while.

I hadn't wanted to come out right away, Fred tried to get up, but I wouldn't let him, "No" I whispered, "N-not yet" he knew what I meant. He knew I was afraid of what I would see if I were to walk out, almost as if it were better to hid behind this broken organ forever, in a world of possibilities. After a while though, he convinced me we had to see.

Crying, I stepped out slowly.

O

* * *

**A/N: oh ho! i love cliffhangers. Is Harry dead...or Voldemort? did anyone else die? Will Fred and Hermione continue getting married? Will it matter? bet none of you were expecting that! did you think it would be a quiet, simple wedding?? Nahhh those are predictable! reviews, as always, are loved. (this was my longest chapter ever!)  
**


	15. the aftermath sp?

This is what it's come to- **chapter fourteen**

**By: Hailz98**

**A/N: CLIFFHANGGGGGGER! You know, I was so proud of how long that last chapter, then I went to look at it and its just like WHY DOES FANFICTION MAKE EVERYTHING LOOK SO SHORT? THAT WAS OVER 2000 WORDS!! Then...OH THEN!!!!...ONLY ONE PERSON (TWO ACTUALLY, JUST IN THE SAME MESSAGE BUT THEY ARE AWESOME ALL THE SAME) REVEIWED??? way to make me cry guys.**

* * *

I hadn't wanted to come out right away, Fred tried to get up, but I wouldn't let him, "No" I whispered, "N-not yet" he knew what I meant. He knew I was afraid of what I would see if I were to walk out, almost as if it were better to hid behind this broken organ forever, in a world of possibilities. After a while though, he convinced me we had to see.

Crying, I stepped out slowly.

O

And there, was Harry, standing over Voldemort's unmoving body. There was an eruption of applause. The first thing Harry did, was run over to Ginny and kiss her. She didn't mind if he was bleeding on her dress, he was alive. Harry Potter had lived once again.

Crying harder now, because I was so happy he was alive, I fell against Fred. He hugged me, breathing into my hair, smiling. He pulled me away, kissed me, then, in front of the priest he said, "Well! We aren't going to let Harry Potter get all the attention on our wedding day! Priest?"

Everyone laughed, me included, as the Priest gave Fred a funny look before shaking his head and saying, "Do you, Fred Weasley, take Hermione Granger to be your lawful wedded wife?"

He smiled, "I do!" The Priest turned to me.

"Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take Fred Weasley to be your lawful wedded husband?"

I looked at Fred, at my family, at Harry standing in the middle of the aisle with an arm around Ginny the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face, Ginny kissing his cheek repeatedly, at Ron giving me a thumbs up from his seat, at my father who had a serious look on his face, to my mother who was happily crying, to the Weasley who were all smiling up at me, back to Fred, who had a worried look on his face. Smiling at him, I thought about how things had an odd way of working out. A year ago, I would never have imagined that I would be standing here with Fred, getting married, a dead Voldemort getting scooped off the floor behind Harry, and getting carried out by some ministry people. But then again, maybe it was all just a sign of how many good things were to come.

Looking back at Fred, "I do."

The rings went on, and even before the clapping started, or the priest said it was okay to kiss me, he had me in a lip lock. The priest said, "You may now kiss the bride" then slammed his bible shut, an aggravated look on his face. I could just see him thinking "I better get a bonus for this."

O

The reception, however, was full of reporters who had picked up on the news. People kept tugging at Harry in different directions before Ginny finally snapped at them all to back off and they snuck into the house for some alone time and for Ginny to 'check his wounds'. Even though my wedding day wasn't entirely all about me and my husband like I had always expected it would be, I realized I didn't care that much. This was something new for me, while what Harry had been dealing with was something he had finally concurred. He deserved the attention, and with Voldemort gone, life could only get better. And one of the first things done, after our marriage obviously, was Harry got down in front of everyone in the church and proposed to Ginny, who said yes.

The wedding feast was amazing, it was back at the Burrow, with all our favorite foods and a tall, layered vanilla cake. On the top was a bride and a groom, but instead of the traditional happy looking couple, they were facing each other, wands pulled out. They were charmed to point their wands at each other, start to argue, then he would pull her in, kiss her then they'd pull away, point their wands at each other again, and repeat. It was adorable. Tons of pictures were taken, we hired Harry's biggest fan, Colin, to be our photographer and though there were a good handful of Harry pictures, most were off Fred and I, the guests, the party and the amazing cake. (cake that I shoved a plate full of into Fred's face later when we were serving it, only to get repaid with the same treatment, then he licked and kissed it all off. I ended up having to go inside and wash my face)

But as the night wore on, the part I was dreading came closer. I don't know if Fred knew or not, but I was a virgin and nervous as hell. I talked to Ginny and both of my mothers again in the kitchen about how I was a bit scared, but I couldn't talk long before I was pulled back into the party. All I had gotten was "Don't worry honey, you'll be fine." from my mother, a "Fred's a good boy. He'll take good care of you, or I'll have his hide." From Mrs. Weasley and a "Before you know it, you'll be begging for more!" from Ginny (her mom ended up yelling "GINNY WEASLEY! HONESTLY!"). I wasn't convinced though.

And before I knew it, I was getting on the back of Fred's newest Broomstick, and waving goodbye to everyone. I held on to him tightly and as we sped off towards our honeymoon spot, we twirled about the sky, spelling out "Just Married!"

* * *

**A/N: yeah, I'm a sucker for happy endings (unless you read my story "My Saint Valentine. Not so happy but good! You should read it!) short chapter, I know, but it was pretty much just a filler. No it's not over yet! But sadly, we're getting there. I'm thinking I may do a sequel later on, so we'll see! **


	16. the night

This is what it's come to- **chapter fifteen**

**By: Hailz98**

**A/N: oddly enough, the wedding chapter got the least amount of hits. Only 81, but yet the chapter after that got 118. How is that even possibly, did people just decide to skip chapters or what? (I'm obsessed with checking my stat's, you see.) Well, I suppose its about that time then, here we are. Oh and for the record, people should read author notes. I ended last chapter saying it wasn't the last one and yet got like three people who asked me if that was it. Anywho…**

* * *

But as the night wore on, the part I was dreading came closer. I don't know if Fred knew or not, but I was a virgin and nervous as hell. I talked to Ginny and both of my mothers again in the kitchen about how I was a bit scared, but I couldn't talk long before I was pulled back into the party. All I had gotten was "Don't worry honey, you'll be fine." from my mother, a "Fred's a good boy. He'll take good care of you, or I'll have his hide." From Mrs. Weasley and a "Before you know it, you'll be begging for more!" from Ginny (her mom ended up yelling "GINNY WEASLEY! HONESTLY!"). I wasn't convinced though.

And before I knew it, I was getting on the back of Fred's newest Broomstick, and waving goodbye to everyone. I held on to him tightly and as we sped off towards our honeymoon spot, we twirled about the sky, spelling out "Just Married!"

O

It was a little awkward as we flew through the night sky, over muggle London, the town lights flickering up at us. Fred felt as if he was zooming faster then he ever had flown in his life, if you ask my opinion. Maybe it was just nerves, I don't know, but it felt as if we were there in no time at all. Where was there, you may ask? Harry recommended a beat up old cottage on the bay, not too far off from where his Aunt and Uncle lived. He guaranteed there was no way we would be interrupted all the way out there, unless some witch or wizard found it urgent to locate us. It seemed like a good idea, far off and private on a small island about fifty yards from the harbor, next to a large lighthouse that made a loud horn sound every ten minutes.

Off course, being of the magical sort, this was obviously not a pressing matter. After landing and noting the eyesore hut that Harry described as a cottage, we simply…changed a few things. A silencing charm to keep the annoying horn sound out (and for other things, Fred teased. I however had to force myself to give a smile.), inside was restored to a cozy state, the outside had a few flowers and shrubs inserted around it to give some style to it. As we stood outside the door, my dress train (I refused to take it off. I only would wear my dress for one day, so I'd wear it as long as possible) was being toyed with by the ocean, we admired the comfortable honeymoon spot. I looked over at Fred, who was suddenly eyeing me with such pure desire, it scared me. He walked over to me, stopping with about an inch between us and let his hand slither around my waist and pull me into him.

I made a small squeal sort of sound, and a low growl emerged from the back of his throat, sounding husky and deep. The sky about us was black and wide, cloudless but with no moon, only the millions of uncountable stars shining above, leaving us surrounded in darkness. I could make out the sparkle of his bright, playful blue eyes. Maybe it was just my imagination, maybe it was just the fact it was so dark playing tricks on me, but his eyes seemed a hue darker, as though clouded over with lust. He seemed to be wasting no time as he scooped me up and carried me through the door, being thoroughly careful to make sure my head or feet didn't hit the doorway on the way in. By the time we reached the bedroom, my stomach was doing back flips and butterflies felt as though they would any moment fly up my throat and out my mouth if I spoke. He gently set me down on the bed and began to kiss me.

"W-wait! Fred! I…I…I need to go…get ready." I said between kisses. With a snort of impatience, he grudgingly let me slid off the bed and I scurried away into the bathroom, my wet train trailing behind me.

O

I shut the door behind me and slid down the length of it, drawing my knees up to my chin as I sat and thought. This was it. Maybe you never knew if you were ready unless you went for it. If I kept holding back, I would never be ready, because I would be letting fear take me over. Fred wanted it, which was obvious. It had always been my personal opinion that if you could reduce a man to the point where he was as hard as he could get, he was serious for you, or at the very least, wanted you horribly. And really, if it was a one time thing, he would have done it the first chance he had and not really cared about if I was ready or not. Not that, obviously, it could be a one time thing with Fred. The Wizarding law brought us together, he proposed to me, we were married, he was my husband and I was his wife. We were forever. That didn't make it any less scary.

I already said about how I wasn't comfortable with my body. My bushy hair, my not so perfect figure, lame boring brown eyes, and even I can say I'm too Brainy for my own good sometime. Yet, here I sat, hiding from my husband, one of the most brilliant men alive. Sure, he didn't finish school, but that doesn't make anyone any less brilliant. A degree is just a paper; it doesn't make you any better of a person, or any smarter. And he's handsome, oh is he handsome. His red hair slightly darker then the rest of the Weasley clan (except for George, of course), and hung shaggy just past his chin. He was tall, of course, but the twins were the shortest of all the Weasley's except Ginny. His eyes seemed to deepen or lighten with his mood and shone magnificently through the wisps of hair that happened to find their way into his face. He had big, rough hands and fair, lightly freckled skin on his lean figure. I looked like a joke next to him.

But, a voice reminded me, he was mine. All mine, no one else's and he loved me. He was everything I had ever wanted in a man and I had him, and I was _hiding_ from him. What was I, stupid? I quickly jumped up; my Gryffindor courage restored, and noticed for the first time that all of our things had been delivered for our two week stay. As I dug through my trunk, I came across Ginny's "gift" but I'm sorry to say, my courage wavered a bit at the idea of wearing something so…trashy. I decided against it, especially when I found my summer nightgown. It would be getting too cold to wear it soon, but I remembered occasions where it drove Fred wild. With the right accessorizing, it would be perfect.

O

When I finally emerged from the bathroom, a little under a half hour later, Fred was laying above the turned down covers on the bed, still in his dress robes, waiting patiently. I gave the doorway I was leaning in a slight knock to get his attention, his head snapped over towards me.

I had on my nightgown, one of the straps hanging loosely off my shoulder, begging to be tugged down in such a manner that the entire gown would slid off with it. My feet were bare and my makeup washed off, leaving me, just me…no disguise. I had taken a shower, so my hair hung wet in a low ponytail, pressed against my shoulders and back, the water dripping from it making the top part of my gown wet and stick to my chest. My jewelry was off, nothing to get in the way, just me. It seemed enough, when he took a deep gulp and jumped at the sight of me.

He climbed off the bed and walked cautiously over to me, as though afraid I would disappear and he'd wake up from an enjoyable dream if he touched me. Fred came to a stop about an inch away again, his eyes roaming. With a deep breath, I closed the gap between us and began to slowly unbutton his robes one by one. There were a lot of them and I heard him gasp as I reached the lowest button that was just below his…ahem…area for lack of better word that I would be able to choke out. Apparently my fingertips just brushed him, I looked up a bit apprehensively, to see him with his eyes shut, a soft hissing noise escaping his lips. I straightened back up and pushed the robe down his arms till it piled on the floor.

Underneath he had a pair of black dress pants and a white button up dress shirt with shiny black shoes. I did a similar procedure with his shirt as with his robe till he stood bare chested in front of me. I let my trembling fingers slip over the muscles layering his chest before pushing his softly so he fell seated on the edge of the bed. I kneeled down for a moment and pulled off his shoes and socks, all that was left was the pants and underwear, but I didn't think I was ready for that quite yet. It seemed all that fresh courage had disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Um…maybe you should do the rest this time." I managed to mumble, I thought he didn't understand at first when he didn't respond, but he stood up and pulled down his pants, followed by his boxers. As they went down the heat in my cheeks went up, my attention quickly became drawn to the fire playing in the fireplace. I felt him walk over and his palm cupped my chin, returning my view back to him.

"Don't be afraid to look at me. Hermione, before we go any further I want you to know a few things. First, I love you. I've said it before; I know but its true, I love you. And I want to prove it to you tonight in the most real way possible, by making love to you. But if I hurt you in any way, tell me. I'm going to go as gentle as I can, but I can't promise anything because the first time…well, I hear it hurts. I don't want to hurt you but it's only supposed to last the first time. Okay, promise me you'll tell me if I hurt you?" He kissed me as I nodded my yes because my voice box wasn't working very well anymore.

His thumb hooked under the remaining strap and lightly tugged it over the curve of my shoulder, causing the whole thing to slip. My first reaction was my arms flew up to my chest, trying to hide myself. He pressed himself against me, his hands taking my arms away and placing them back by my side, then slid around my waist as he realized where his erection was pressed, sadly, against my stomach. He lifted me up and carried me to the bed, placing me under the covers and then got in himself.

My legs were practically glued together, so he kissed me to get my mind off it, distracting me until I gradually loosened up and he managed to slip in between my legs. As the kisses deepened from innocent peppering kisses across jaws and lips to heated, passionate desperate kisses, he began to grind against my pelvis until I moaned.

As the lovemaking went on, the touches became hotter and the kisses wandering from mouths to other areas, he leaned into me, nibbling my ear softly, "Are you ready?"

I nodded, still unable to speak as I placed a chaste kiss dead on his lips. He slowly made his way into me, watching sadly as I cringed. Once he felt as though he could go no farther, he waited until I gave some signal for him to continue. My hands had fallen from his back to the sheets, where they were currently tugging and gripping the sheets, my knuckles turning white. He quickly moved my hands from the sheets to his back, I told him, "No, I may scratch your back or hurt you."

"Hermione, with how I'm hurting you right now, I feel as if I deserve it. Don't worry; I want to feel your pain. I love you remember? If you hurt, I hurt." True to my word, he felt my fingernails dig deeply into his muscular back. He winced slightly, but said nothing. Once I felt as though the pain and subsided enough, I gingerly lifted my hips to begin the movement.

Soon, all the pain was gone and was replaced was unexplainable pleasure as the friction built up. I felt like a giant bubble was building inside of me, getting bigger and bigger until it finally exploded as I came. He wasn't far behind me and once he was done, he collapsed on top of me heavily, rolling us to the side and pulling me into him. He was shortly asleep, but I found myself unable to drift into any sort of slumber, my thoughts engulfing my mind.

I was glad it was him, I was glad it all happened this way. It wasn't the conventional, boring old wedding. He had truly understood, given me patience, care, love. It was better then anything I had ever experienced and, judging by the content look on his face, protective grip around my waist and the ring on my finger, he thought so, too.

O

* * *

**A/N: more to come, and I can't say it enough you should DEFINATLY review (and read my other stories!) so there we are**


	17. the honeymoon

This is what it's come to- **chapter sixteen**

**By: Hailz98**

**A/N: hrm…I wonder what's going to happen now? I wish I was getting more reviews but what can you do? Pretty much a nonsense chapter coming up… So for the record, this chapters going to be implying a bit of sex. Honeymoon, and all that...blah blah, enjoy.**

* * *

Soon, all the pain was gone and was replaced was unexplainable pleasure as the friction built up. I felt like a giant bubble was building inside of me, getting bigger and bigger until it finally exploded as I came. He wasn't far behind me and once he was done, he collapsed on top of me heavily, rolling us to the side and pulling me into him. He was shortly asleep, but I found myself unable to drift into any sort of slumber, my thoughts engulfing my mind. 

I was glad it was him, I was glad it all happened this way. It wasn't the conventional, boring old wedding. He had truly understood, given me patience, care, love. It was better then anything I had ever experienced and, judging by the content look on his face, protective grip around my waist and the ring on my finger, he thought so, too.

O

When I woke up the next morning, I was instantly aware of the warm body next to me. I started blushing as last nights events came back to me…the passionate, yet gentle kisses, the touching, and the…other activities. I knew it wasn't something I should be embarrassed about. He was my husband, it was what husband and wives did, I guess I was just being stupid and bashful since it was my first time. It's not like I'm a prude or anything, I guess you just always remember your first.

I could tell that Fred had done it before; he was too good for it to be his first time. Nobody was THAT naturally talented at shagging. Compared to him, I felt very awkward. It was obvious that I sucked at it. Maybe that's why I was blushing so badly.

A arm snuck around my waist and I was dragged in closer to Fred, my back pressing against his chest. He mumbled something in his sleep and his face found the crook of my neck, nuzzling it lovingly. I toyed with the ring on my left hand, twisting it around and around on my ring finger. So this was what it was like to be married.

O

About an hour later of lying there, very comfortable, I realized I really needed to use the loo. Carefully so as to not wake him, I slipped Fred's arm aside got up. I looked back at him. Frowning in his sleep, his one arm slightly moving as if trying to find the person it was holding again, the blanket laying perfectly over his hips, leaving his bare chest exposed. Smiling, I grabbed my nightgown and threw it on, heading to the bathroom. I was quite sore, so I felt like a duck as I walked, very attractive, right?

I left the door open as I leaned against the sink brushing my teeth and wiping the sleep from my eyes. As I set down my toothbrush and reached for my hairbrush, a large hand covered mine. I felt Fred come up behind me, kissing my shoulder, going down it and kissing my straps down, "Fred! Wait!" I laughed, "I'm trying to get myself cleaned up, here!"

"hmm? Why? I like you looking so unraveled…I like knowing I caused it." his tongue slid out and licked my shoulder, causing me to blush. I looked down at the sink. Last night came crashing back into my mind, flashes of the events. He saw the shy look on my face and turned me to face him, "You were magnificent, you know that? You ARE magnificent. I've never felt as complete as I do now, not ever. Don't be embarrassed."

I nodded but didn't look up; he continued speaking, "Well, there's only one way to get over shyness. We'll just have to do it again and again until you're completely accustomed to it!" My head snapped up and, laughing, he picked me up, swinging me over his shoulder, and carried me back to the bedroom.

O

Later in the day, sometime nearing dusk, I finally convinced Fred to partake in some other activities.

"Like what? We're in a cottage on a sandbar somewhere around Surrey. What else is there to do?" He scoffed. I wasn't as shy now, I realized, so I walked over to him and placed a hand behind his neck, drawing us closer and kissed him. As we kissed, I let my slid from his neck, down his chest and coming to a resist just on the inside of his thigh, not touching him exactly, but nearby.

"We need to get cleaned up…let's go swimming." I teased.

"Hermione, as much as I LOVE that idea, it's freezing outside. You've got to be mad."

"We'll just have to find another way then. That bathtub upstairs looked nice…"

"That's a pretty small tub, Love."

"We'll manage." I said as I walked away upstairs, grabbing a bottle of wine that was in the kitchen on my way.

O

Through the week, we got a few owls from people. One from my parents, one from Fred's parents…both of them ensuring that we got there safely and are having a good time. A quick letter from George that Fred wouldn't let me read, so I'm even sure I want to know what they were talking about. A letter from Ginny and Harry, and one from Ron and Lavender, telling us they hope we have fun. We look a few pictures together (minds out of the gutter please) of the night we arrived, the house, the view and sent them to our friends and family, ensuring them we were doing perfectly well and.

The Daily Profit had sent us a free copy of their Sunday edition that held a three page story of our Saturday wedding and the downfall of Voldemort. It was the first time in 24 years that people openly printed, let alone spoke, his name…since 4 years before his first downfall. In the interview with Harry, he had Ginny at his side. When the reporter had asked what Harry intended to do now that he was a free man for the first time in twenty years. Harry simply stated, "I'm going to marry Ginny Weasley and live happily ever after."

Ginny was ecstatic. Her clothing line was coming out with a new season inspired by her newly found happiness. She was calling it "_Witch-ess, revived_" It was made up of lively colors and patterns, quite different in style then her previous lines. She liked to refer to her old stuff as her "blue period" and now that things were falling, slowly but surely, into a peaceful order, she was thriving on it.

No doubt when we get home in a few days, the reporters will be at our door asking about what we thought about it all happening at our wedding. Ron wrote that he had already gotten plummeted by owls requesting an interview with him about how it felt to know his best friend had relinquished the darkest wizard ever. Then there's work...That should be interesting.

O

When it was finally time to go home, I was scurrying around the cottage to gather all my things. Most of which had been dropped because it seemed every time I tried to do something, Fred had a different idea. He got sulky the first time I called him a sex driven fiend, but it didn't last long before he said "I don't deny it! What man wouldn't be, with you as his wife?" Then well…use your imagination as to where that lead.

But like I said, I was packing, the muggle way, which I was more accustomed too. I had talked Fred into letting us take the muggle way home, a boat back to the pier then a taxi or bus to down the road from The Leaky Cauldron, then home. Fred wasn't too pleased, he hadn't inherited his fathers fascination with non-magic transportation and found it a complete joke. My views on it were that now that the Dark Lord was out of the way, we should be able to embrace the fact that we can walk down the street and not worry about 'a gas explosion' or whatever else the police and government used as an excuse after some sort of magic related destruction. Point being, Fred lost so he gets to have fun rowing us across the bay in a paddle boat. Married life is pretty fun…

O

* * *

**A/N: NO I AM NOT DONE! Fill in chapter. Hope to hear from you all soon! (i'm missing reviews here people.)  
**


	18. the problems

This is what it's come to- **chapter seventeen**

**By: Hailz98**

**A/N: Ho, ho, ho...Hailz comes with the Christmas joy of a new chapter! Happy whatever you celebrate!**

* * *

**  
**

When it was finally time to go home, I was scurrying around the cottage to gather all my things. Most of which had been dropped because it seemed every time I tried to do something, Fred had a different idea. He got sulky the first time I called him a sex driven fiend, but it didn't last long before he said "I don't deny it! What man wouldn't be, with you as his wife?" Then well…use your imagination as to where that lead.

But like I said, I was packing, the muggle way, which I was more accustomed too. I had talked Fred into letting us take the muggle way home, a boat back to the pier then a taxi or bus to down the road from The Leaky Cauldron, then home. Fred wasn't too pleased; he hadn't inherited his father's fascination with non-magic transportation and found it a complete joke. My views on it were that now that the Dark Lord was out of the way, we should be able to embrace the fact that we can walk down the street and not worry about 'a gas explosion' or whatever else the police and government used as an excuse after some sort of magic related destruction. Point being, Fred lost so he gets to have fun rowing us across the bay in a paddle boat. Married life is pretty fun…

O

We made it home okay. Actually, it was quite enjoyable. The problem was what we found when we got home.

O

We had just come through the brick doorway that led into Diagon Alley when we noticed the eerie calm in all the shops. It seemed like every shop we passed as we walked up the cobblestone street was closed. All lights were out, blinds shut, doors locked…it didn't make sense. It was hardly past 5 on a Monday afternoon. People should be everywhere on their way home from work, stores should be full to the brim with people.

I guess Fred noticed it too because he stopped for a minute and pulled me closer. "Hermione, stay close okay. Something's not right." He whispered. He sounded worried. I resisted the urge to say back sarcastically "clearly" knowing that he was just being his over protective self. We continued walking home, but when we got to the street corner that led to our new home, that's when we started getting very scared. Crowds of people were pushing their way through, some towards the problem, some trying to get away. Flashes of cameras were going off everywhere like fireworks and Ministry officials were clearly at work. I looked up.

There, above where my flat used to be, hung the dark mark, sending people into renewed panic. "FRED!" I called out of shock and for no reason. I felt his grip on my hand tighten as he began to push through the crowd towards the place our home once was. We found someone from the Ministry and started shooting off questions.

"We cannot at this time release information to the general public." He recited in a bored tone as if he'd been asked that same question over a dozen times in the last ten minutes.

"We lived there!" He waved a hand at the pile of smoking dirt and rubbish that once was my flat and the flower shop below it, "What the bloody Hell happened here!"

"You're the Weasley's then? Don't answer that, the Hair's already done it for you." He held out his hand, "I don't believe we've actually met in person before now. I'm Fender Blanzworth…head of the Department of Wizarding marriage arrangements. I was sent here today to discuss with you the options we give for Newly wedded disasters."

"Mr. Blanzworth…we finally meet." I said politely, taking his held out hand and shaking it lightly. Fred doing the same once I had dropped Fender's hand.

"Please, let's step aside, out of the ear shot of nosey passer-by's." He pulled Fred and I off to the side, "We are not, at the current time, able to tell you who did this to your home but I believe it is safe to assume it is the work of runaway Death Eaters. If you see here," he pointed to the one wall that still was weakly standing. Imprinted on it in red letters it read "_Mudblood, we're not done with you yet. You too, Blood Traitor."_

"This of course causes us to believe the attack was most defiantly against the two of you and not just some random damage caused. However, we are currently shuffling through files to see that those with Death Eater histories still resuming freedom are questioned. We are offering accommodations for you two to reside in until you can manage to buy a new home."

"Are you kidding me? This was my home! All my things were in there! The bloody Ministry should have rounded up the Death Eaters by now and then maybe this wouldn't have happened! The most you are going to do for us is give us a temporary house?" Hermione was yelling by now and not caring who heard it. Fred's hand clasped onto her shoulder.

"Hermione, please calm down for a minute, love." He turned to Blanzworth, "You can keep your Ministry pity house, and I believe we are more then capable of securing a new home for ourselves without the Ministry's feeble attempt at helping. Now if you excuse us, we'd like to look around and see if anything can be savaged."

"You may look if you wish but we've already combed the area. Anything that was intact was put in a box and mailed to…" He looked down at a scrap of paper, "_The Burrow_, residence of Mr. Arthur and Mrs. Molly Weasley. I assure you that though your faith in the Ministry's work is low, we have saved all that could be saved and the rest of the area is due to be cleaned up in a moment's time. I suggest since you decline your interest in the Ministry's temp. houses you go and get some rest wherever it is you'll be going. Good Day."

Fred and I started to walk away. I was rather shaken and quiet, looking down at my feet as I walked. Suddenly I looked up, so fast it startled Fred, "Fred! Draco and Pansy! They did it! I had to be them! Remember what they said that one day in the street? _"BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK, BLOOD TRAITOR!" _It was without a doubt them!"

"I guess you make a point but how do we prove it, Mione? I think the best thing to do is…"

"Wait a minute. Isn't…Isn't this marriage law for wizards with 50 or less Wizarding blood to marry purebloods?" I had a look of realization on my face. It has just hit me. How could I have forgotten!

"Well…yes but I fail to see how…" Fred was totally confused, I could tell.

"Pansy was a pureblood, Fred, A PUREBLOOD! How could she marry Malfoy, another pureblood? It goes against the whole point of the law!" With that I ran back to Blanzworth and spun him around roughly, Fred behind me, still slightly confused, "How is it possible that Draco Malfoy is marrying Pansy Parkinson? They're both pureblood!"

Blanzworth coughed nervously, "Well you see, Mr. Malfoy's father was always quite generous towards the Ministry and just asked that in return for his many, many donations…that his son be granted the right to choose his own bride…"

"Granted the Right? The _Right_? And what makes the rest of the Wizards and Witches in the England suddenly unfit for the right of choosing who they spend the rest of their lives with. The whole point of this ruddy law was so that purebloods would stop getting it on together and to end inbreeding…to expand the number of Witches and Wizards and lower the up going rate of squibs and pre-mature births!" I was in a right state. It just wasn't right! Of course, it wasn't to say I'm unhappy with the Ministry's choice of Fred as my life partner but still, the choice should have been mine to make, and if one person got free choice, everyone should, "and with both of them being Death Eaters! Lucius Malfoy himself was in Voldemort's inner circle of Death Eaters, his whole family was!"

"Mrs. Weasley, I assure you, do not worry about…"

My voice faded to a deadly whisper, "Don't you DARE tell me what to worry about or not. I swear to you, This is not the end of this discussion."

That was all I got in before Fred led me off and we apparated to The Burrow. Fuming, Depressed and exhausted, I marched right up to Ginny's room where I always stayed, leaving Fred to explain. On the bed was a box, clearly addressed to Mr. And Mrs. Fred Weasely. The box of savaged items from my flat…my poor home that was innocently there a week ago as I prepared there for my wedding day. Now it was gone.

The box was not very big at all, which increased my disappointment. Taking a deep breath, I took out my wand and cut it open. Inside was a few cracked pictures, my Gryffindor scarf from school that was slightly singed, A book of Pranks that had a whole through it that was clearly Fred's and that was it. Luckily, any of the things we brought on the honeymoon hadn't arrived at the Flat before it was attacked, so it was sent here. That at least left us with most of our clothes and personal hygiene things.

I picked up the pictures. There were three in total. One was of Harry, Ron and I on graduation day…I was squeezed in between them as they waved around their diplomas, my arms were wrapped around their necks as we were all laughing. I remembered it took a lot of convincing to get Harry to return for his last year, the day after graduation, the three of us set out to get all of the pieces of Voldemort's soul. That was probably the last day we were really kids, after that things were more dangerous then they ever had been in any of our school adventures, so you can only imagine.

The second was of Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Lavender, Katie Bell, Angelina, Dean, Oliver Wood, Neville, and Seamus after Harry's first game. Harry was in the middle, holding up the struggling snitch and laughing. Ron was patting Harry on the back and throwing an arm over my shoulder. I was waving shyly, looking away. Oliver was ruffling Harry's hair and pumping his arm triumphantly into the air. Neville, Dean, Lavender and Seamus were hovering around randomly, waving and smiling, all in their Gryffindor attire. George had an arm around Katie Bell…wow, I forgot they used to date…and much to my dismay, Fred's arm was sneaking around Angelina's waist and he and his twin were laughing. We have all changed so much…

The Last was of the same crowd at the Yule Ball in fourth year, except with a few more faces. Harry and Ron were sulking off to the side, their dates, the Patil twins, were scowling. George and Fred were yet again with Katie and Angelina, laughing as they always are. Oliver wasn't there; he had graduated the year before. Neville and Ginny were awkwardly holding hands and looking away from each other. Lavender was with her date, as well as Dean and Seamus, all with dates from other houses who I don't actually remember. It was one of my favorites; this one, Viktor and I were dead center. That night had been amazing until Ron had gone and screwed it all up. It wasn't even him, if I remember correctly, Fred was teasing me relentlessly about being with Krum until Angelina told him to pay her a little more attention.

Fred came in just as I set the picture down, "Mione, you okay? Oh…this is the stuff then…pity this book was all of mine that lived….at least you have your school scarf and a few photos…what are these of?" He picked them all up and looked at them. He seemed to look a bit grim at realizing he was with Angelina in both pictures but didn't say anything, "Well, love, at least you have some of your school pictures right?"

I nodded numbly, somehow it felt like I had lost a lot more then some pictures. I mean, besides my home, my curiosity that I had basically ignored about Fred's past with Angelina was coming back. I felt like I needed to know what happened and I need to know as soon as possible.

O

* * *

**A/N: more of a serious, dramatic chapter i suppose. R&R and all that good stuff. **


	19. the ex

This is what it's come to- **chapter eighteen **

**By: Hailz98**

**A/N: oh jeez…sorry this chapter took so long everyone. I've been spending a lot of time working on my research paper that's due in like two days and then, I take dance you see, so I'm there four days a week and its so crazy. Poor excuse, I know, I know…but I'm trying here! Enjoy!**

* * *

Fred came in just as I set the picture down, "Mione, you okay? Oh…this is the stuff then…pity this book was all of mine that lived….at least you have your school scarf and a few photos…what are these of?" He picked them all up and looked at them. He seemed to look a bit grim at realizing he was with Angelina in both pictures but didn't say anything, "Well, love, at least you have some of your school pictures right?"

I nodded numbly, somehow it felt like I had lost a lot more then some pictures. I mean, besides my home, my curiosity that I had basically ignored about Fred's past with Angelina was coming back. I felt like I needed to know what happened and I need to know as soon as possible.

O

Fred had no problem of falling asleep once he redirected me to his and George's old bedroom. George didn't spend the night anymore, obviously, since he and Angelina had been married for a while now and had their own house. I had changed into a pair of my PJ pants and a oversized shirt of Fred's and climbed into bed with him, yet sleep never came. I had laid there for a while, until his steady breaths were all I heard as all the Weasley's had gone to bed. I got up and walked over to his window, sitting on top of my trunk and looking out at the window.

It was the beginning of the second week of November already and getting very cold very early. I considered climbing back into bed next to Fred to warm up; I despise the cold, but decided against it because my mind was too focused on his ex.

I gave a quick glance over to where Fred was laying, dead to the world. This wasn't the place to think, I had too many questions and Damnit, and I needed answers. I slid noiselessly off my trunk and flipped it open, switching into my jeans and throwing a sweatshirt over Fred's shirt and tip-toed out the door and down the series of staircases. After I slipped on my shoes, I grabbed a handful of floo powder from the broken flowerpot that was always on the mantel and threw it in the flames.

O

Ginny and Harry we're due to get married in around three weeks time, on the first day of December, but they had already moved in together. Harry was spending a lot of his time rounding up fly-away Death Eaters, so Ginny spent a lot of the time in their new home in Hogsmead preparing for the wedding. I knew it was late, but Ginny and I had been best friends for years, and chances were Harry was still held up with work, so I figured it would be the perfect place to go and get some information. Who better to ask, other then Fred himself (which I obviously just couldn't do), then his younger, very trusted sister?

I flooed right into their living room, and wasn't surprised to see Ginny sitting at the dimly light office desk in their den.

"Hey, Gin." I said as I came in and sat down next to her, she looked up from a pile of papers and smiled.

"HERMIONE! How are you? Oh, that was a stupid question, your house just got blown up. Can I get you anything? What brings you here at this hour?" Ginny started rambling as she got up and brought over some coffee.

"Surprisingly, I'm alright with the house. I think of it as a fresh new start…I'm a little pissed a lot of my things are gone but what can you do? Actually I have a question for you…"

"Go on, you can ask me anything, you know that!" She said as she pushed aside the papers into a sloppy pile and set the coffee down.

I took a sip, then set the mug down, "What ever happened between Fred and Angelina?"

"I'm actually a bit shocked you haven't asked before, well…It's nothing too dramatic. Remember your fifth year? When George and Fred turned that hall into a swamp and then left? Well, Fred and Angelina were still dating then. He didn't tell her about it. She was furious when she found out later that Fred left before saying goodbye."

"Ouch…I can't believe Fred would just bail like that…"

"Yeah, well it gets worse, he wouldn't return her Owls, and he got George to do it, but most times just didn't answer. Then one day she walks into the joke shop, confronts him right there, with customers all over the place. Screaming at him, cursing, throwing things…he eventually told her that he didn't love her, he thought he had, but didn't…and that he wasn't sure how to break it to her. He said he could tell that they weren't meant to be, things came up." Ginny played with the corner of on of the pieces of paper, folding and unfolding it.

"That's it?" That didn't seem like as big of a deal as I thought…but why did he still seem so attached to her?

"Probably not. I don't know what happened after that…only he, George and Angelina know for sure. I suggest you ask him for the rest of the story Hermione." We talked a little more after that, about random things that were completely off the original topic, such as cakes, wine choices and food. I left at around two in the morning, and managed to slip right back into bed. Fred didn't even realize I was gone.

O

A little over a week went by since I visited Ginny. I knew I should just ask Fred but I hadn't actually gotten around to it yet. So much was going on, anyway. Luckily Fred and my own finances (not to mention the Flat's Insurance) combined were more then enough to buy an actually home, instead of a flat, and we moved into a small house just down the road from the Burrow. The roof was brown, the building was a light yellow, the shudders were brown, as well as the porch. And as typical as this will sound, it had the cutest white picket fence around the yard. It was the most adorable house.

Besides dealing with getting a new house, we had to deal with going back to work, news reporters hounding us and buying all new everything for the new house. I figured that operation 'dig up past ex info' would need to be put on hold for a bit. Little did I know that the information would find me before I could continue looking for it.

O

It was mid-November already. The honeymoon stage was defiantly over, we were married like what, two…two and a half weeks and we already hardly saw each other. Between me running back and forth to St. Mungo's since I didn't have an exact schedule (I was a temp. Filling in when others had to call out) and him in and out of the joke shop, it was like we weren't married at all. I did a lot of night shifts, which was when he was more commonly home and I slept during the day while he was at work.

This particular day, I was setting things up around the new house, caught up in my own imagination. Fred was at work, and would be till six. I set the school pictures up on the mantel, my Gryffindor scarf hung in my closet, placed his joke book on the nightstand on his side of the bed, unpacked our luggage cases…when at around 5:30, the doorbell rang.

"Can't I get anything done without one interruption or another?" I said to myself, throwing the suitcases and dragging the trunks under the attic pull down stairs to bring up later. I wiped off my hands on the dirty old tee-shirt I wore as I walked to the door, pulling it open.

"Hello! Oh, hi Hermione. Is Fred around?" Angelina. Imagine that.

"Um, no…" suddenly aware of my disgusting house cleaning state, "He should be home soon…if you'd like to um, come in and wait."

Smiling widely and showing off her dazzling white teeth, she stepped into the mudroom, "Thanks!"

I showed her to living room, inviting her to sit on the sofa while I went and made some tea. Handing her a cup, I sat opposite of her in an arm chair. I was uncomfortably aware of how gross I looked in the old, over sized tie-dye tee shirt and baggy flannel PJ pants I wore. Then there she was, sitting all in white, looking like Jacky Kennedy or some other always gorgeous famous person.

"Sorry about the appearance of the house, we're still in the setting up stage." I said to fill the silence, she waved it off.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's a cute house. Not the type of place I could see Fred living in by choice, so he must love you a lot." I could hear myself thinking as she said that 'please don't play the love card. Don't do that to me after what you two had…whatever that was exactly'

"So, what do you need to talk to Fred about?" Nothing wrong with saying that. Topic change and let's see what this hussy wants. I mean honestly, she was married to his brother and here she was looking for him. Why wasn't she with George? I have dibs on this twin, she better remember.

"Just wanted to see how he's dealing with everything. I'm sure it's a lot of pressure on him, everything he's been through. Poor Guy." She took a sip from her tea.

Everything that's going on? Like what? Like marrying me? I mean besides the house deal, what else is wrong? Is he telling her stuff because he doesn't trust me enough to tell me?

I didn't say anything. I didn't have to. A minute later, Fred flooed home.

"Angelina! What brings you here!" he ran over to her, _right past me_, and hugged her, "It's been so long! How is everything?"

They started to go off talking about everything Angelina. Like how she was married to George, how she was a ministry worker in the department of magical/muggle cooperation, how married life was treating her, how she worked in the German branch and that's why she wasn't around much, how nice her parents are, how they had some brother/sister-in-law connection…I left about half way into the What Germany was Like story and they didn't even notice.

It was late around the time Angelina left, I'm sure. But I was long gone. I had appareated to visit Ginny again; I needed someone to talk to. Only problem was, when I tried to appareate into her living room, I was rebounded, and was instead sent to her doorstep. I knocked and there was no answer, I turned around and saw Harry's broom leaning against the side of the door. _Oh_. He was home from work, and well, that meant they were a little busy.

Well, that was that…where did I go next, you may wonder? Where could I go? I decided to visit Ron, which I didn't do very often due to his complete lack of sincerity. And what should happen but the same thing that happened at Ginny's? _Just fucking GRAND_.

I wanted someone to talk to, but all my friends were shacking up with their fiancés! How sad is it that there's only three people I can call my friends enough to go talk to? And my parents were away again on another skiing expedition. Fine then, The Burrow it was.

O

I knocked on the door, and Mrs. Weasley answered. I stood with my head dropped on her doorstep till she ushered me inside and sat me down at the table with a mug of seaming coco.

"Hermione, Dear. What's wrong? Did you and Fred get into a fight? I always figured if you two fought, you would kick him out and he would be the one standing on my doorstep in the middle of the night" she chuckled.

"Not exactly. I left to avoid the fight that would've happened if I had stayed." I took a sip of the coco. It was perfect, but who would expect less then perfect from Mrs. Weasley's cooking? "Angelina came to visit." I took a breath, "Why are she and Fred so close? Why can't Fred and I be like that? I feel…like a leftover…like he got stuck with me by default." I pushed the coco away and placed my head in my hands on the table.

"They had dated for a long time…since their third year till just before Fred and George left in their seventh year when that awful Umbridge woman was there. They were very close growing up, in the end, Fred realized they were more like Best friends and that he loved her but wasn't in love with her. That's the most I really know. If it bothers you dear, you should talk to him about it." She refilled my mug.

"I can't." I moaned, "He'll think I'm so stupid. He'll say I'm over-reacting. It's just…arughhh!!"

"Hermione, Does he know you left? Or that you're here?" she changed the subject, noticeably so.

"By now he probably has realized I left, I left hours ago…I tried Ginny's and then Ron's but they were both-"I was about to say busy but then I realized Mrs. Weasley would want to know more and well…no mother wanted to know that their children were getting it on, "…out."

She nodded and was about to say something when there was a knock on the door, "Oh, wonder who that could be?"

I knew exactly who that could be.

So as Mrs. Weasley had her back to me as she pulled open the door. But I wasn't ready to talk to him, I did the only thing I could think off.

O

I could feel the cold air whipping around me as I ran the length of the Burrow's gravel driveway so I could just get away. My jacket was not nearly warm enough for the winter like weather that was setting in and I was freezing, but I didn't care…I couldn't talk to him yet. I felt bad, running off behind Mrs. Weasley back…she'll probably think I'm such a spaz but right now, I just don't care.

I had pushed away from the table and in less then a minute I was pushing through the front door, just as Fred came through the back on, and running like I've never ran before.

I ran for five minutes straight, before realizing I really wasn't as fit as before, and needed to stop. But then I heard foot steps crunching the gravel as the noise ran towards me. Breathing heavily, and feeling extremely dizzy, I fumbled for my wand, just as I felt the need to throw up. Still feeling dizzy after throwing up, and trying to run away again, I felt the world drift away mid-step.

O

* * *

**A/N:** **sorry again this took forever, i had a lot of complications with this. I tried writing chapter eighteen twice, i thought i was going crazy cause i could have sworn i did it before, but coudlnt' find it. Turned out i saved it under the wrong file, silly me. Anyway, this chapter was taking by the bits of peices of two different attemps, so if theres the occasional mistake, please excuse it. And i hope you all get the Jacky Kennedy refrence...My Grandmother always tells me she was the most beautifully dressed woman in history, so i threw that in. **


	20. the suprise

This is what it's come to- **chapter nineteen**

**By: Hailz98**

**A/N: Well, this was going to be a quicker update but I haven't been inspired lately. The thing is, I've got countless ideas, but normally stories I write appeal less and less to me after a while. I don't know how much longer it'll be. Anyway, I've been busy too. I have a dance competition in a little over a week and practices have been rough. And school, bleck, who was the idiot that invented Geometry and Biochemistry? Seriously.**

* * *

O

I could feel the cold air whipping around me as I ran the length of the Burrow's gravel driveway so I could just get away. My jacket was not nearly warm enough for the winter like weather that was setting in and I was freezing, but I didn't care…I couldn't talk to him yet. I felt bad, running off behind Mrs. Weasley back…she'll probably think I'm such a spaz but right now, I just don't care.

I had pushed away from the table and in less then a minute I was pushing through the front door, just as Fred came through the back on, and running like I've never ran before.

I ran for five minutes straight, before realizing I really wasn't as fit as before, and needed to stop. But then I heard foot steps crunching the gravel as the noise ran towards me. Breathing heavily, and feeling extremely dizzy, I fumbled for my wand, just as I felt the need to throw up. Still feeling dizzy after throwing up and trying to run away again, I felt the world drift away mid-step.

O

I didn't want to open my eyes. I knew I had fainted and I didn't want to know why, who, what, when, where or anything else. I didn't want to know why I fainted. I didn't want to know who was chasing me. I didn't want to know what happened, when it happened or where I was. I just wanted to go back in time and not answer the door yesterday so that horrible woman hadn't come into my house and ruined everything.

The door opened, "How is she?" a kind, motherly voice said. Mrs. Weasley. Shit. That meant I was with the Weasley's, most likely at the Burrow or back at home. I think I would have rather been in a Death Eaters dungeon. At least I wouldn't feel so embarrassed. At least I would still have my dignity.

"Fine, Mum." Shit. Fred was here? Well of course he would be. I guess its not surprising or anything. Wonder if Angelina's nearby…damn, am I blowing this out of the water or what? But still, it's my husband; I'm in love with him, I…

I love him. Hrm, there's something I don't say very often. Now's not that time for that though. Now is the time to debate continuing to feign sleep or to "wake up". Silently, I allowed my eyes to flutter open. I looked out the window; light was starting seep up over the horizon. I must have been out for a few hours.

"Mom, I don't understand why she was mad. Why did she run away from me?" Fred had his back to her, looking at his mother who was in the doorway, she smiled and her eyes flicked to the bed behind him, noticing I was awake.

"Fred, dear, why don't you just ask her?" and walked away from the room, which I soon noticed to be the door of Fred's room at the Burrow, shutting it behind her. He spun around.

"HERMIONE!" and bent over to give me a kiss. I pulled away though and rolled over. Jeez, why was I being such a moody bitch? It was like I had no control over it. Maybe my period was coming soon or something. Hormones, damn them to hell. "Hermione? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Now I know that's a load of Bull." He sat down on the side of the bed, reaching out towards me to pull me towards him but I shook him off.

"What do you know?" I spat, "I'm sure you don't really care."

He sighed. "Hermione, I don't know what you want me to do if you won't tell me what's wrong."

"Why don't you go ask Angelina? I'm sure she could help you figure out your problems." I pushed off the blankets and got up, a bit wobbly at first, but then made my way across the room to where my shoes were. I felt him get up behind me.

"Is that what this is about? Angelina? She's married to my brother, Mione. We just grew up together, we're good friends. That's all." He sighed when I didn't turn around or stop reaching for my shoes, "No. I'll go. You stay here and rest, Mum said she wanted to talk to you anyway."

O

He had walked out and Mr. Weasley came in moments later to find me sitting on the bed, my hands cradling my head. She set a tray of tea and eggs down, "Hermione. Eat. You'll need to keep up on that now you know. It's important to keep strong."

The look I gave her must have been incredibly confused and weirded out because she went on, "Well I was wondering. Have you told Fred yet? " Another questioning glance at her, "About the Baby, dear."

"What Baby?" I laughed.

"Dear, you're pregnant. Didn't you know?" Mrs. Weasley smiled unknowing of my disbelief as I felt my entire world shift.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm not pregnant." I said calmly, though I didn't even believe the false sound of my own voice. I couldn't be, could I?

Mrs. Weasley shook her head, "Hermione, I did a few spells when you were sleeping, to find out why you fainted. A Pregnancy test was one of them. It was positive. They are hardly ever wrong, that's why it's called magic."

I stood up so fast, I felt dangerously dizzy but didn't sit back down, "I'm not pregnant, Mrs. Weasley. It must have been wrong." And stuffed my shoes on, and walked out to their front lawn, thought of the house while hoping Fred was still out, and wound up in the living room.

O

He wasn't home when I got there, so I went upstairs to take a bubble bath. As I stood looking at myself in the mirror as the tub filled to the brim behind me, I examined what I had become. My hair, it's usual curly mess, seemed to suit me after all these years, I couldn't imagine myself with a different style. My eyes held a bored expression that only played mask to the fear and jealousy that were hiding behind. I let my fingers flutter over the soft, not completely flat but lightly padded plane of my stomach. With a small hesitation, I picked up my wand from the sink countertop and pointed it at myself. The end result left my crumbling the floor beneath me, the water overflowing the tub went unnoticed.

O

"Mione?" I groaned. The voice persisted, "Hermione, Wake up."

"What?" I croaked, my voice groggy from sleep. I forced my eyes opened and looked around, I was in my bedroom…well, Fred and mine's bedroom. I looked up into the blue eyes I was beginning to know all to well, "What's up?"

"That's what I should be asking you. This is the second time you've fainted today. Anything you wanted to tell me? Mum told me-"

My face contorted into the face of rage, "YOUR MOTHER TOLD YOU? How dare she! That was mine and mine alone to tell you!"

"HEY! NOW YOU JUST WAIT A MINUTE! DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MUM THAT WAY!" Fred yelled back, and then took a deep breath, "She didn't tell me anything, just that you left in a rush. What happened? What wasn't she suppose to tell me?"

"Nothing, just that…nothing. I was just a little out of it from just waking up, that's all." I threw back the covers, but Fred held me down.

"Two things. I called the doctor, he's going to come over and see what's going on with you…"I interrupted again , "FRED! I'M FINE! Call the doctor and tell him not to come!"

"And Two, we need to talk." He didn't call the doctor to cancel and kept me held down, "What is going on with you? You've been a right bitch the past two days! Care to tell me what's going on?"

"No. no I don't. And I want you to back off." I shot at him, then pushed him away and got up, "I think, I should go back home to my parents for a little while. Just to, take a breather from all this moving and adjustments."

"But Hermione, would you listen to yourself? Home to your parents? This…this is your home now, isn't it?" he seemed nervous and shy, like a schoolboy.

I shook my head and walked towards the bathroom, "It doesn't always feel that way." And shut the door.

O

* * *

**A/N: CONGRADULATIONS VETGIRL1293! You would be 100 correct. Hermione IS pregnant (nobody saw that coming! Note the sarcasm) haha. Thanks for the review on it! So yes, reviews loved, blah blah blah…p.s. people should read the authors notes more often so they know what's going on. Like how I messed up the Voldemort thing? I had explained it! My notes aren't always complete nonsense! I may say something important!**


	21. the parents

This is what it's come to- **chapter twenty**

**By: Hailz98**

**A/N: Who's finally updating after EXACTLY month? Hailz is!**

* * *

"Two things. I called the doctor, he's going to come over and see what's going on with you…"I interrupted again , "FRED! I'M FINE! Call the doctor and tell him not to come!"

"And Two, we need to talk." He didn't call the doctor to cancel and kept me held down, "What is going on with you? You've been a right bitch the past two days! Care to tell me what's going on?"

"No. no I don't. And I want you to back off." I shot at him, then pushed him away and got up, "I think, I should go back home to my parents for a little while. Just to, take a breather from all this moving and adjustments."

"But Hermione, would you listen to yourself? Home to your parents? This…this is your home now, isn't it?" he seemed nervous and shy, like a schoolboy.

I shook my head and walked towards the bathroom, "It doesn't always feel that way." And shut the door.

O

My parents were kind enough to not ask questions when I came into the house crying that night. Mum made me tea; Dad carried my bags to my old room. I finished my tea and excused myself, retiring to bed in the hopes of tomorrow being a better day.

Entering my room was like stepping into the past, most of my childhood things still remained their, since I choose not to move it all into my old apartment. My white canopy bed still remained pushed against the wall, facing the window. The oak vanity and dresser were still there, with a thin line of dust. There was a wrinkle indent on the covers over my old bed that led me to believe my dad came in on occasion.

I could picture him sitting there, looking around my childhood bedroom, thinking about how the years flew by and how, with me being at school, made my room pretty unlived in. No tacked up pictures of teen actors trying to make seductive faces at the cameras, no burn boxes of ex boyfriends and backstabbing best friends. No CD's stacked in the corner of stupid boy bands that sucked but were cool because they were cute.

He saw my old pile of now unneeded notebooks from school were tucked away neatly in the bookcase in the corner, with a snow globe I talked him into buying me when he took me skiing for the first time when I was five. There was a Gryffindor flag in a cup full of black pens on a small desk that I used to sit and do my summer homework at. There was a picture of my parents and I at Kings Cross when I was 11 sitting on the nightstand, next to a non moving picture I got my mom to take of Harry, Ron and I at the beginning of 7th year.

He would realize how my childhood did not remain at this house, how my memories were at Hogwarts and the Burrow, where most of my life was spent. How looking back, he could not relate to his daughter because they were from two different worlds. He was proud of her, she knew. He trusted her enough in that other world. He didn't have to let her go, he could have forced her to be the muggle daughter. The daughter who he would argue about boys with, and chide about her shirt being too tight…but he was never able to do that because I was not around. He was amazing, for letting me go so young, for letting me be something different, even if lies and goodbyes were involved. He let me marry a man he didn't even know.

Would he be disappointed of me now? Running away from that man, that world, to come home to parents she truthfully couldn't expect to understand, pregnant and scared.

O

"Honey?"

I looked up; my mom and dad were standing in the doorway, not crossing into my room yet, and awaiting invitation. I set a book I was reading down and nodded to them to enter. Dad leaned against the wall as Mum sat on the edge of the bed. No one spoke for a few minutes. "Mum, Dad…just ask. It's okay."

"Hermione, dear, what happened?" My mum asked. I took a deep breath.

"Too much. I don't want to be married…I don't want to be jealous…Oh god, I don't want to be pregnant." I leaned into my mum's arms and started to sob, something I had not done since I was seven and broke my arm, being cradled as I was rushed to the hospital.

Though my eyes were tear filled and my vision was a little fogged, I looked up just enough to see a scowl on my fathers face, meaning that the part I said about being pregnant was slowly sinking in. Mum, fortunately, caught on faster and said something before the conversation started in an uncomfortable manner.

"Pregnant, Hermione?" She sounded worried. Though Fred and I were married, and this pregnancy was what the Ministry was aiming for, Fred and I was on the youngish side. I was only 21…if I were in America, I would just be allowed to drink legally. I was freshly out of my teen years.

You'd expect a braver more mature approach to this from the girl who was Harry Potters best friend, know-it-all muggleborn who went through years of torment with her head held up high and letting the harsh rumors go in one ear and out the other ear with it fazing her. You would think I would suddenly become excited that I was going to have children with a handsome, rich man from a loving family. That my motherly instincts would kick in and I would live happily ever after. But that wasn't what I wanted.

I never wanted kids, I spent my entire fifth year composing a list of reasons to never become pregnant. I'd lose my figure. I'd be a bitch (that was already kicking in, wasn't it?). It could cause Hemorrhoids, diabetes and other illnesses. I would have to give up my job to be a mom. I'd have no free time. My life would be torn away from me while my husband was still free to do pretty much as he pleased because he would never have a beach ball strapped to his stomach, weighing down on his bladder, causing his breasts and feet to swell and hormones to act up. What about birthing complications? C-sections, 24 hours in labor and all that. My mother used to tell me when the day came I would be thrilled, that my opinions would change and as soon as I held the baby I would be happy again and it would be worth it. But I don't know. Nine months seems like a long time to feel like your world is ending.

I didn't expect all those years of careful thinking and mapping out my future to change because of one stupid law made by the ministry because they have too much free time and come up with bullshit like this.

"Yes, Mum, Pregnant. I just found out." I said quietly, looking up to dad, who was staring out the window at the sidewalk and street. Outside, the world was at peace for the time being. The sidewalk has chalk doodles from the little girl next door, a car drove by on the street, headlights lighting up the road in the small suburb. It was cold out, the mid-November weather showed signs of snow, "Dad?"

He pushed off the window and looked at me, summing me up for a moment, "I don't want to let go of the daughter I hardly know all together."

Mum gave him a stern look, a warning look she gave him when he said something he probably shouldn't have, usually in fear of hurting me. She knew I felt like I deserted them for this other world they weren't apart of and could never be fully apart of. I smiled and got up and walked over to him, holding his hands.

"You don't have to."

O

My parents talked me into going home, but I really didn't want to. I respected that Fred didn't chase after me, giving me the room I so clearly wanted, though I was a bit hurt at the same time, since it would have also showed he cared about me too much to be without me. Sometimes, I want to feel like this relationship wasn't entirely professional or forced, I wanted to see the love that he claimed he had for me.

He was asleep on the sofa in front of the fireplace when I arrived, with large black rings under his eyes and a rough look to him. He was holding our wedding picture in his hand. I gently pried it from his hands and looked at it, then reached over to a pen on the coffee table. In loopy letters, I wrote in the corner, "Fred, I love you."

Though I was still confused, mad, jealous, hurt, scared, nervous, and embarrassed, I climbed onto the couch and curled into him. Still sleeping, he adjusted to give me room, an arm slipping around my waist and pulling me closer while he unconsciously growled.

So much was going to happen, but tomorrow was the day for that.

O

When Fred woke up, the first thing he was aware of was me curled up in his arms, next was the picture with the words I had to let him know before the discussion that was doomed to happen started. He kissed me softly on the lips, and my eyes fluttered open.

"I'm glad your home."

I kissed him back, "I'm glad to be home." I stressed the last word, letting him know that my home would always be with him, even if I was mad or a hormonal pregnant bitch. "We need to talk." I said getting straight to the point.

He nodded his head solemnly, which I took as my cue to start our discussion. We wouldn't walk out of it feeling the same way.

O

* * *

**A/N: Big discussion coming up! Oooh I wonder what's going to happen!? (Well, I know what's going to happen, so you should wonder what's going to happen, and review while you're at it! Thanks! **


	22. the talk

This is what it's come to- **chapter twenty one**

**By: Hailz98**

**A/N: Two updates? Oh wow! Go me! i shouldn't have updated so soon, i should have let you all suffer and wait! aren't I nice? haha  
**

* * *

When Fred woke up, the first thing he was aware of was me curled up in his arms, next was the picture with the words I had to let him know before the discussion that was doomed to happen started. He kissed me softly on the lips, and my eyes fluttered open.

"I'm glad your home."

I kissed him back, "I'm glad to be home." I stressed the last word, letting him know that my home would always be with him, even if I was mad or a hormonal pregnant bitch. "We need to talk." I said getting straight to the point.

He nodded his head solemnly, which I took as my cue to start our discussion. We wouldn't walk out of it feeling the same way.

O

There were two things we needed to talk about, Angelina and the baby. Before I sprung the news of a kid on him, I needed to clear things up about Angelina. I needed to know what happened.

"You and Angelina. I want…I need to know the story." I licked my lips, anticipating what he would say.

He ran a hand through his hair, dreading this, "It's obviously no surprise that I really would rather not talk about this. What does she have to do with it?"

"Almost everything." I answered, rolling out of his arms and off the couch, going to sit on the lounge chair across the room, " I need to be sure of the status of your relationship with her."

His lips curled into a smirk, almost like that of Draco Malfoy. Ugh, Draco, there was still that to deal with…but I was zapped back to reality when Fred spoke, "You're jealous?"

"I am absolutely no jealous." Who was I kidding? I so was, "I just need to feel reassured of everything."

"Yeah, cause your jealous." He could be so immature. I just glared at him.

"Please take this seriously, Fred."

"I'll try my best." The look of dread was back, "Angie and I, well, we dated yes…back at Hogwarts. She was my first girlfriend, I was sure I loved her, but as time went on I realized I mistook lust for love. I was just a teenage guy who just hit puberty, Mione. Having a girl at that age was like an ego boost. As time went on I realized that we were better off as friends, but she didn't see it that way. We got into a huge fight in seventh year, when she learned of our plan against Umbridge. She didn't want me to leave and I called her clingy. She threatened to rat us out then broke up with me. We didn't talk for two years before we both got over it and learned to just be friends, as where before we were more like friends with benefits. Now, she's just married to my brother and one of my best mates." He was sitting up by now, then he got up and walked over to me, kneeling on the floor in front of me, "I know our history is weird, and that I don't talk about it, which would make you suspicious…but I need you to understand, its just because its was so awkward." He reached a hand up and cupped my chin, "It's you I love, Hermione Jane Weasley. Don't you see, you have my last name. Not her."

"Actually, if you really think about it, she DOES have your last name…"

"Not the point…" he mumbled, "The point is," He held up the picture, "That I love you, too."

"You'll never blame me for anything, will you?" I asked, looking down at him kneeling before me.

He kissed my hand that laying on the arm rest." What could I possibly have to blame you for?"

The saying _Now or Never_ ran through my mind, "I'm pregnant."

O

The look on his face would have been priceless, were this laughable situation, which it clearly was not. He went back over to the couch and rested his hands on his knees, his head in his hands. I couldn't see his face anymore; it was covered by his hair. The silence he was leaving me in was unbearable. Tears began to well up in my eyes again, "Fred, I need you to say something."

He looked up at me, then at something across the room in the other direction, "I don't know what to say, Hermione."

I took a deep breath, "Say what your thinking. Say…says anything. Don't leave me in the cold like this."

He didn't answer again. I brought a hand to cover my mouth so I could suppress a sob. I got up and ran out of the room and locked myself in the bedroom. I picked up a vase and threw it at the wall as I collapsed on the bed, curling into myself. I cried. I cried harder then ever before.

I cursed Fred. I cursed the ministry. I cursed fucking Fender Blanzworth. I cursed the baby. I cursed this new house. I cursed our parents. I cursed Angelina. I cursed every fucking thing I could think of as I cried so hard I got a headache and my nose was so stuffed I had to find a tissue about a half hour later.

"Hermione." I didn't have to look up to acknowledge that Fred was standing at the foot of the bed, looking extremely guilty, "Hermione, please. I…I know what I want to say now."

"You don't," I sniffled, "You don't have to say anything. Your silence said it for you."

"The silence and I tend to be on different pages sometimes." Fred countered, sitting down on the bed and pulling me to him, resting me on his lap, "I don't think I'm ready to be a father."

I sucked in a breath, "Well, I don't exactly think I'm ready to be a mother. I'm younger than you…I have to carry the kid around for nine months…I have to give birth to it…breast feed…"

"Hermione, listen." He held a finger to my lip, "I don't think I'm ready to be a father but I think being with you, would make me more ready than anything. I love you Hermione. And if anyone is going to have my kids, I want it to be you."

"Fred, I don't want to be pregnant." I sobbed again.

He held me close, "I'll make it the best I possibly can." We laid there for a while, with gently touches and kisses before they grew more heated and he rolled on top of me.

"Would…should…can we with you…" he stuttered, for once unsure of himself.

"I think its okay." I nodded and the moment got very passionate and hot as clothes flew off and arousals began. His hands ran across my breasts, causing me to gasp in a way only he could make me.

"Hey…" he whispered in my ear, "Our first make-up sex."

"Pig." I punched him, on the shoulder before he entered me, causing all valid thoughts to fly from my head.

O

* * *

**A/N: Not very long, I know. It's just the fight, so we can get that out of the way. Review! I better get reviews on the last chapter too or I'm never updating two at a time again.**


	23. the update

This is what it's come to- **chapter twenty two**

**By: Hailz98**

**A/N: BE SURE TO READ THIS!: Hey, I have to apologize for chapter 20. I don't know why it will show up for some people and not for others. With that for those of you who we're not able to read it, I'm going to put it in this chapter first. Then put a divide bar and then put chapter twenty two. Okay? So I don't want anyone reviewing and being all "mew, mew, mew, why did you post it again, wah, wah, wah." Alright then! **

**CHAPTER TWENTY:**

"Two things. I called the doctor, he's going to come over and see what's going on with you…"I interrupted again , "FRED! I'M FINE! Call the doctor and tell him not to come!"

"And Two, we need to talk." He didn't call the doctor to cancel and kept me held down, "What is going on with you? You've been a right bitch the past two days! Care to tell me what's going on?"

"No. no I don't. And I want you to back off." I shot at him, then pushed him away and got up, "I think, I should go back home to my parents for a little while. Just to, take a breather from all this moving and adjustments."

"But Hermione, would you listen to yourself? Home to your parents? This…this is your home now, isn't it?" he seemed nervous and shy, like a schoolboy.

I shook my head and walked towards the bathroom, "It doesn't always feel that way." And shut the door.

O

My parents were kind enough to not ask questions when I came into the house crying that night. Mum made me tea; Dad carried my bags to my old room. I finished my tea and excused myself, retiring to bed in the hopes of tomorrow being a better day.

Entering my room was like stepping into the past, most of my childhood things still remained their, since I choose not to move it all into my old apartment. My white canopy bed still remained pushed against the wall, facing the window. The oak vanity and dresser were still there, with a thin line of dust. There was a wrinkle indent on the covers over my old bed that led me to believe my dad came in on occasion.

I could picture him sitting there, looking around my childhood bedroom, thinking about how the years flew by and how, with me being at school, made my room pretty unlived in. No tacked up pictures of teen actors trying to make seductive faces at the cameras, no burn boxes of ex boyfriends and backstabbing best friends. No CD's stacked in the corner of stupid boy bands that sucked but were cool because they were cute.

He saw my old pile of now unneeded notebooks from school were tucked away neatly in the bookcase in the corner, with a snow globe I talked him into buying me when he took me skiing for the first time when I was five. There was a Gryffindor flag in a cup full of black pens on a small desk that I used to sit and do my summer homework at. There was a picture of my parents and I at Kings Cross when I was 11 sitting on the nightstand, next to a non moving picture I got my mom to take of Harry, Ron and I at the beginning of 7th year.

He would realize how my childhood did not remain at this house, how my memories were at Hogwarts and the Burrow, where most of my life was spent. How looking back, he could not relate to his daughter because they were from two different worlds. He was proud of her, she knew. He trusted her enough in that other world. He didn't have to let her go, he could have forced her to be the muggle daughter. The daughter who he would argue about boys with, and chide about her shirt being too tight…but he was never able to do that because I was not around. He was amazing, for letting me go so young, for letting me be something different, even if lies and goodbyes were involved. He let me marry a man he didn't even know.

Would he be disappointed of me now? Running away from that man, that world, to come home to parents she truthfully couldn't expect to understand, pregnant and scared.

O

"Honey?"

I looked up; my mom and dad were standing in the doorway, not crossing into my room yet, and awaiting invitation. I set a book I was reading down and nodded to them to enter. Dad leaned against the wall as Mum sat on the edge of the bed. No one spoke for a few minutes. "Mum, Dad…just ask. It's okay."

"Hermione, dear, what happened?" My mum asked. I took a deep breath.

"Too much. I don't want to be married…I don't want to be jealous…Oh god, I don't want to be pregnant." I leaned into my mum's arms and started to sob, something I had not done since I was seven and broke my arm, being cradled as I was rushed to the hospital.

Though my eyes were tear filled and my vision was a little fogged, I looked up just enough to see a scowl on my fathers face, meaning that the part I said about being pregnant was slowly sinking in. Mum, fortunately, caught on faster and said something before the conversation started in an uncomfortable manner.

"Pregnant, Hermione?" She sounded worried. Though Fred and I were married, and this pregnancy was what the Ministry was aiming for, Fred and I was on the youngish side. I was only 21…if I were in America, I would just be allowed to drink legally. I was freshly out of my teen years.

You'd expect a braver more mature approach to this from the girl who was Harry Potters best friend, know-it-all muggleborn who went through years of torment with her head held up high and letting the harsh rumors go in one ear and out the other ear with it fazing her. You would think I would suddenly become excited that I was going to have children with a handsome, rich man from a loving family. That my motherly instincts would kick in and I would live happily ever after. But that wasn't what I wanted.

I never wanted kids, I spent my entire fifth year composing a list of reasons to never become pregnant. I'd lose my figure. I'd be a bitch (that was already kicking in, wasn't it?). It could cause Hemorrhoids, diabetes and other illnesses. I would have to give up my job to be a mom. I'd have no free time. My life would be torn away from me while my husband was still free to do pretty much as he pleased because he would never have a beach ball strapped to his stomach, weighing down on his bladder, causing his breasts and feet to swell and hormones to act up. What about birthing complications? C-sections, 24 hours in labor and all that. My mother used to tell me when the day came I would be thrilled, that my opinions would change and as soon as I held the baby I would be happy again and it would be worth it. But I don't know. Nine months seems like a long time to feel like your world is ending.

I didn't expect all those years of careful thinking and mapping out my future to change because of one stupid law made by the ministry because they have too much free time and come up with bullshit like this.

"Yes, Mum, Pregnant. I just found out." I said quietly, looking up to dad, who was staring out the window at the sidewalk and street. Outside, the world was at peace for the time being. The sidewalk has chalk doodles from the little girl next door, a car drove by on the street, headlights lighting up the road in the small suburb. It was cold out, the mid-November weather showed signs of snow, "Dad?"

He pushed off the window and looked at me, summing me up for a moment, "I don't want to let go of the daughter I hardly know all together."

Mum gave him a stern look, a warning look she gave him when he said something he probably shouldn't have, usually in fear of hurting me. She knew I felt like I deserted them for this other world they weren't apart of and could never be fully apart of. I smiled and got up and walked over to him, holding his hands.

"You don't have to."

O

My parents talked me into going home, but I really didn't want to. I respected that Fred didn't chase after me, giving me the room I so clearly wanted, though I was a bit hurt at the same time, since it would have also showed he cared about me too much to be without me. Sometimes, I want to feel like this relationship wasn't entirely professional or forced, I wanted to see the love that he claimed he had for me.

He was asleep on the sofa in front of the fireplace when I arrived, with large black rings under his eyes and a rough look to him. He was holding our wedding picture in his hand. I gently pried it from his hands and looked at it, then reached over to a pen on the coffee table. In loopy letters, I wrote in the corner, "Fred, I love you."

Though I was still confused, mad, jealous, hurt, scared, nervous, and embarrassed, I climbed onto the couch and curled into him. Still sleeping, he adjusted to give me room, an arm slipping around my waist and pulling me closer while he unconsciously growled.

So much was going to happen, but tomorrow was the day for that.

O

When Fred woke up, the first thing he was aware of was me curled up in his arms, next was the picture with the words I had to let him know before the discussion that was doomed to happen started. He kissed me softly on the lips, and my eyes fluttered open.

"I'm glad your home."

I kissed him back, "I'm glad to be home." I stressed the last word, letting him know that my home would always be with him, even if I was mad or a hormonal pregnant bitch. "We need to talk." I said getting straight to the point.

He nodded his head solemnly, which I took as my cue to start our discussion. We wouldn't walk out of it feeling the same way.

O

"Fred, I don't want to be pregnant." I sobbed again.

He held me close, "I'll make it the best I possibly can." We laid there for a while, with gently touches and kisses before they grew more heated and he rolled on top of me.

"Would…should…can we with you…" he stuttered, for once unsure of himself.

"I think its okay." I nodded and the moment got very passionate and hot as clothes flew off and arousals began. His hands ran across my breasts, causing me to gasp in a way only he could make me.

"Hey…" he whispered in my ear, "Our first make-up sex."

"Pig." I punched him playfully, on the shoulder before he entered me, causing all valid thoughts to fly from my head.

O

* * *

**A/N: now onto chapter 22. I hope that helped all of you who couldn't read it.**

Though it was required, as I said in the beginning of this story, to have a child within two years of marriage…I was putting it off as long as possible. However, it seemed as if my body had another plan, because if I did my math correctly, I got pregnant on my wedding night. Just my luck. Stupid perfectly working reproductive system.

So where did that leave me? Left me due at the end of July, that's were it left me.

Of course, Mrs. Weasley never hesitated to announce, basically worldwide, that I was pregnant. I had thought I was going to go through this stage alone, but it turned out that, wouldn't you know it, Angelina was pregnant too! Due about a week or two after I was. But Whatever, Once I really got to know Angelina, she wasn't so bad. Actually, we got along quite well. Far from being best friends, granted, but we could be decent to each other and polite. And from what I hear from Ginny, Harry's hard at work at trying to continue the Potter line. Yeah, like we all need those mental images. But what can I say, Gin is like the sister I never had.

Things were slowly drifting to normal, well, as normal as things could be in the Wizarding World that is. Mrs. Weasley was thrilled that there was to be two new grandchildren added to the family name, and me? Well, my only problem was that my pants were starting to get too tight. Three months pregnant can do that. God, only three months along and I'm already sick of it.

Not to mention how Fred's watching me like I'm made of glass. I am no longer allowed to do any jumping of any kind, go anywhere dangerous, go anywhere dangerous with Harry and Ron, take any non-prescribed potions, lift anything remotely heavy, be gone for more then an hour with no way of contact, or even power walk with anything sharp. And that's just the beginning. If those are his concerns at three months, Jeez, I don't even want to know what he'll be like when I'm nine months and ready to pop. He'll be eyeing me like a time bomb.

But it feels like I'm forgetting something. Am I not? Oh, that's right; I'm on a non convicted because of money death eaters hit list. For being muggleborn and married to a Blood Traitor. It just gets better and better.

O

**A/N: short, I know. Sorry. So busy anymore. I promise it will be longer next time.**


	24. the abduction

This is what it's come to- **chapter twenty three**

**By: Hailz98**

**A/N: I warn you, I have something tragic and depressing planned. I have problems sticking to the book with happy endings and all that rubbish, so I attempt to mix things up a bit. Granted, this story hasn't been that fantastic, its obvious a bunch of people are just growing bored with it now, as am I. I'm coming up with more ideas that I fully intend on setting to use in the future. Maybe if I come up with something really interesting, I'll have a preview in one of the chapters for this story. Though keep in mind, I'm planning on ending it soon. Unless, of course, there are any objections? (doubted)**

**Oh and on another note, who finished reading the 7****th**** Harry Potter? raise's hand me! Though the end made me want to barf from the sweetness of it all. TOTALLY sugar-coated. But what can you do?**

**OH AND AS A TOTAL COMPLAINT TO JK ROWLING….WHAT THE HELL? FRED'S FREAKING **_**DEAD**_**, NOW? WHAT WERE YOU **_**THINKING**_**? sorry if I ruined that for anybody, but I need to rant! It's just plain unfair!**

* * *

Things were slowly drifting to normal, well, as normal as things could be in the Wizarding World that is. Mrs. Weasley was thrilled that there was to be two new grandchildren added to the family name, and me? Well, my only problem was that my pants were starting to get too tight. Three months pregnant can do that. God, only three months along and I'm already sick of it.

Not to mention how Fred's watching me like I'm made of glass. I am no longer allowed to do any jumping of any kind, go anywhere dangerous, go anywhere dangerous with Harry and Ron, take any non-prescribed potions, lift anything remotely heavy, be gone for more then an hour with no way of contact, or even power walk with anything sharp. And that's just the beginning. If those are his concerns at three months, Jeez, I don't even want to know what he'll be like when I'm nine months and ready to pop. He'll be eyeing me like a time bomb.

But it feels like I'm forgetting something. Am I not? Oh, that's right; I'm on a non convicted because of money death eaters hit list. For being muggleborn and married to a Blood Traitor. It just gets better and better.

O

The months went whizzing by. Soon it went from snow and ice to budding flowers and warm breezes. It was May now; I was due in two months and obnoxiously pregnant. Fred acted like I was going to break with every step I took. It was constantly "Hermione, watch your step", "Hermione, hold on to my arm", "Maybe you should take a nap, Mione."

One not so special day, we were heading to the Burrow, walking there from our house for Sunday night dinner. It was my idea of course, Fred would have rather flooed but I convinced him other wise. I was so sick of inhaling ash and smoke, that couldn't be healthy for someone to do all the time. We were just hitting the gravel driveway of the Burrow when Fred turned to me," Hermione, are you sure you're feeling okay? If you want to rest, I can run and get dad's car so you don't have to walk anymore…"

"ENOUGH!" I was beyond pissed now, I was enraged, "FRED, GOD DAMNIT, I'M PREGNANT, NOT DYING. WOULD YOU STOP SMOTHERING ME?"

Fred just stared at me a moment, looking guilty, "I was just trying to help."

"I KNOW…I know. Fred, I'm sorry, I just can't take this constant worrying from you all the time. It's driving me up the wall."

"I just want to keep the baby safe. I just want to keep YOU safe. What if something went wrong and you got hurt?" He walked over to me and took my hand, shuffling his feet nervously, "I don't think I could live with myself if you got hurt, Mione."

I smiled at him and rolled my eyes, "You're such a softie." I kissed his cheek and leaned into his ear, "I love you."

It still took me by surprise every time I said it. That someone like me could possibly have fallen in love. I was the kind of girl nobody really expected to fall into a mushy relationship with magic and unicorns and pixie dust (literally…). I was going to be a scholar, putting my work first and becoming something great. And here I am, living in this reverse reality world with my husband, carrying his baby, on the way to his magical parents house who had gnomes running around their gardens. So much for that life I'd expected since I was old enough to read.

"I love you, too." He whispered back, "I promise I'll keep you safe forever."

We continued on our way, hand-in-hand, down the long rocky road in the glowing light of dusk. There were two birds cuddled on a branch near the woods I noticed as we walked by, tweeting along happily next to their nest.

"Look, love birds." I pointed out to Fred, who stopped and turned to watch as the birds sang to each other.

"They can represent us, then." Fred gave an exaggerated swing of his arm to motion to the birds.

"You…"I shook my head, "…are _such_ a dork."

As we walked away, oblivious to what was going on behind us; a cat that was prowling the neighborhood climbed the tree and snatched one of the two birds, knocked over the nest, egg's tumbling to the ground, carrying it away for a present to leave on its masters doorstep, Leaving the other bird in shock.

O

"Fred, you want a shot?" Ron waved a bottle of fire whiskey in Fred's direction. Fred smiled and snatched the bottle, pouring some in his glass and lifting it in a silent toast towards his brother.

The evening was going well, lots of drinking (mainly the men), and laughs all around. It was getting late, and many of the drinkers were over their limit, Fred one of them.

"Fred, perhaps we could go now? I'm rather tired." I whispered. Angelina had already bid farewell with George an hour ago, along with Bill and Fleur. Mrs. Weasley had excused herself into the kitchen to clean the dishes while Mr. Weasley went to bed since he had to wake up early the next morning for work. Charlie hadn't been able to leave the Dragon reserve, a new batch of eggs were found and expected to hatch soon, so he had to be on alert. Remus was resting, the full moon was a few days ago and he was recovering, Tonks staying with him. Ginny had passed out on the couch only a few minutes ago as Harry, Ron and Fred were playing cards and drinking.

Fred withdrew from the game immediately, "Sure thing, love. Later, mates. I'll see you around."

Harry and Ron waved goodbye and Harry got up, picking up Ginny and bringing her upstairs. Fred grabbed my sweater for me and we headed out, shutting the door silently behind us.

As we walked the driveway in the moonlight, Fred kept his arm over my shoulders. Not exactly in an endearing way, but trying to stay standing in his intoxicated state.

"You know, a pregnant woman shouldn't be your own personal cane." I hissed as I began to feel an ache in my feet and lower back. Fred turned and looked at me with glossy eyes.

"Sorry, Mione'." He said with a slight slur, "I love you…a lot. A lot, a lot!" He began to kiss my neck.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him off me, "Walk. We're going home. You are completely smashed." He began to walk with a slight sway, not seeming to notice really that'd I brushed off his advances. I waddled to catch up, looking over at the woods by chance.

Maybe it was a trick of the moonlight shining through the branches and reflected on the tree, but for a moment, while I was turning my head, I had to let out a scream. Fred ran best that he could over to me, "Mione, what's wrong?"

I looked again, and the tree had gone back to normal, I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding, "I…I just could have sworn…I thought for a second there that the tree over there…well, it looked just like a death eater mask in the dark."

My heart was still pounding a mile a minute and I took a few breaths to regulate my breathing, "Fred, I just want to go home…_now_."

We began to walk, a bit faster this time, clutching our wands in our hands. That did us no good though, because somebody came up behind us and knocked them out of our hands. Arms slid around me and pulled me back, while another pair hit Fred over the head and knocked him to the ground. The person who hit Fred, turned to face me, the black robes they were wearing swirling with them, and I saw a ghastly white skeleton mask. I tried to scream, but the Death eater who was holding me threw his hand over my mouth, I bit it and he yelped then called to Fred, "FRED! FRED, GET UP!"

"Filthy mudblood bitch!" The Death eater who stood before me slapped me.

"Hermione…"Fred began to stir, till the Death Eater spun around and kicked him in the gut.

"YOU BEST BE QUIET TO, YOU BLOOD TRAITOR!" They hissed, and I realized that the voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place it at that moment.

Next thing I knew, I was being stunned and placed on a broom across the lap of the Death Eater who was holding me, lifting off and flying towards God knows where.

I could faintly hear Fred calling my name, and wished more than anything I could answer.

* * *

**A/N: Well? What do you think? It's been a while, I know, so I hope you guys are too happy to get this to be angry with me. Reviews, as always, are loved!**


End file.
